Team 7
by Lena Blue
Summary: Issue d'une lignée éteinte.. Elle doit payer de sa vie en devenant une proie de choix.. Les ninjas de ce monde vont découvrir une autre légende.. Celle de Cahme Ôtsutsuki, fille d'un descendant d'Hamura Ôtsutsuki et d'une princesse oubliée.. Issue d'un monde ignorée mais protecteur..
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_Abemane.. Un village de quatre saisons, oublié par le temps et les guerres.. Un endroit de paix totale, neutre et absent de tout ce qui aurait pu en être tiré. Un pays de divers réfugiés, venu y trouver la paix. Dont la vieille Masami se plaisait à sauvegarder chaque seconde. Le traité des cinq pays était clair. Les ninjas pouvaient venir s'y ressourcer mais ne jamais causer de tord à ses habitants. Parmi eux se trouvait une enfant bien particulière dont le sourire et la joie de vivre masquait une douleur insoutenable._

_Masami eut un tendre sourire en voyant sa petite protégée courir un peu partout, se moquant bien d'être épuisée ou pas. Elle avait par moment tendance à trop en faire. Elle en oubliait de vivre et d'exister. De trouver son chemin... Masami sentait que dans peu de temps, son chemin commencerait. Oui..._

_Mais la petite Ôtsutsuki avait encore bien des choses à apprendre avant.._

_._

**_Ceci n'est pas un crossover avec Sailor Moon bien que je vais emprunter leur apparence de la princesse Serenity et de sa mère, la reine Serenity. Ensuite, il y aura éventuellement des chansons dedans.. Que cela soit Japonaise comme d'autres films. Dites-vous que je veux faire un mélange de tout mais en un personnage et que lui seul se trouve dans le monde de Naruto._**

**_J'espère que vous lirez malgré tout ma fiction. Je l'avance beaucoup en ce moment car j'ai une inspiration débordante. Elle est aussi publiée ailleurs, sur un blog mais je la publie ici pour les fans de Naruto même si le manga est terminé.. Cela ne reprends pas totalement le manga puisque c'est l'équipe 7 et Cahme, les persos principaux et que c'est une fiction donc, cela ne sera pas au pieds de la lettre. Malgré tout, je garde le meilleur en tête._**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. _**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

Naruto devant, Sakura derrière tandis que Sasuke et Kakashi les suivaient tranquillement. La mission devait s'effectuer à Abemane.. Là ou la vie resplendissait. Ce village considéré comme immortelle malgré les divers flammes et colères de ceux qui en voulait à cet havre de paix. Dans ce village, ils devaient aider les villageois dans la récolte des fruits et légumes. Le maire du village avait demandé une équipe de ninja en plus au cas ou et bien évidemment, c'était l'équipe Sept qui fut choisi, étant sans mission depuis un petit moment. Même si Naruto avait pas mal rechigné, l'idée de découvrir une nouvelle contrée lui avait finalement plût aussi l'avait-il accepté pour finalement courir jusqu'à chez lui pour se préparer.

Sakura était contente de repartir en mission. Parce qu'elle serait avec Sasuke. Et que rien n'était plus important que ça. Juste effectuer ses missions avec lui, ainsi que Naruto et Kakashi. Ainsi, elle pourrait plus facilement se rapprocher de ce magnifique garçon qu'était L'Uchiha. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de ces moments entre elle et lui, ce village était l'occasion pour passer plus de temps en sa compagnie. Même si cet idiot de Naruto risquait de tout capoter par moment, Sasuke serait là, juste avec sa présence pour égayer ses journées.

Pour sa part, Sasuke se contenta de faire le chemin en silence, écoutant distraitement les menaces de ce looser sans cervelle qui brayait à tout va qu'il le battrait un jour ou qu'il deviendrait Hokage. Il fallait dire que pour sa part, il avait autre chose en tête. Tuer son frère. Le détruire totalement.. Il voulait s'en débarrasser. Redorer le blason des Uchiha sali par un traître et faire en sorte de le perpétuer dans les mémoires. Autant dire que pour l'instant, avec les missions qu'ils effectuaient, c'était l'ennui le plus total. Et même si le silence était maître chez lui, intérieurement, il brûlait d'envie de détenir une nouvelle puissance.

Kakashi, bien que perdu dans son livre, qui n'était qu'une vulgaire couverture, avait bien remarqué qu'ils étaient suivis. Il ignorait quel était le village qui en voulait à sa petite équipe mais il devait se méfier. Surtout que le danger à cet période, était réelle et grand. Abemane était un village aussi beau qu'étrange. Il produisait tout ce que la plupart des villageois ninjas ou des villes désiraient. Une agriculture des plus denses, de la convivialité et une solidarité parfaite. Chacun des villageois détenait sa propre exploitation de légumes avec celui dont il devait s'occuper. Et eux, devait s'occuper de six hectares de tomates avec la propriétaire qui n'avait pas pu obtenir une petite équipe pour l'aider.

- Naruto ! Baka ! Cesse de t'agiter ainsi, on arrivera quand on arrivera enfin ! Gronda Sakura en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.

- Mais, Sakura-chan... gémit Naruto tout en se massant la tête.

Sakura serra le poing tout en se retenant de frapper de nouveau le blond qui soupira, jetant un regard sur Sasuke. Celui-ci demeurait impassible en toutes circonstances. C'était une chose que parfois, Naruto aurait pu vouloir obtenir.. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas rester insensible à tout cela. Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Pour lui, cette idée était inconcevable de rester de marbre quand la moquerie et la trahison régnaient encore dans ce monde.

- Kakashi-sensei, nous sommes encore loin du village ? Demanda Sakura en se tournant vers le Jonin.

Le chef de mission abaissa son livre, observa sa jeune élève puis leva son regard vers le chemin. Il pouvait voir Naruto donnait des coups de pieds dans l'eau et Sasuke avançait tranquillement, écoutant distraitement. Un soupir lui échappa puis il afficha un sourire, même masqué par son masque.

- Non. On se rapproche. Abemane est un village isolé car bien des réfugiés des différents villages de tout les pays décident de venir y vivre pour y trouver la paix. On a jamais vraiment compris pourquoi la plupart agissait ainsi mais comme ils étaient en accord avec les têtes pensantes, ils ne pouvaient être considérés comme des nukenin.

- D'une certaine manière, c'était une bonne chose, non ?

- Oui. Ainsi, leur vie de ninja de côté, ils pouvaient d'une autre manière aider les villages et faire en sorte que la production des récoltes augmente. Abemane est le village de ressource du monde ninja. Il ne semblera pas être bien peuplé mais je peux vous assurer que parfois ce sont des clans entier qui s'y trouvent. Et que ces clans donneront ce qu'ils ont pour protéger ce village. Comme nous avec Konoha, termina Kakashi, rangeant son livre.

- Mais Sensei, ils savent que nous venons, non ?

La question n'avaient rien de rhétorique. A l'origine, il n'y avait qu'une tribu en ces lieux mais une nuit, tout s'était transformé en ravage et la tribu avait été décimé.. Ce fut la vieille Anzu qui se chargea de bâtir le village d'Abemane tout en ayant créer un lieu de repos pour la tribu décimé. Elle avait trouvé dans les ruines de ce lieu, des lettres et parchemins qui expliquaient toute l'abondance de nourriture que la terre d'Abemane pouvait posséder. A cet époque, cette vieille femme était jeune et elle semblait pleine de vie. Mais personne n'avait jamais compris sa soudaine lubie.

Pourtant, au fil des années, bien d'autres villageois et ninja vinrent à trouver ce lieu et y choisir d'y vivre et d'y construire une nouvelle vie. Et pour les enfants qui cherchèrent à comprendre la raison de tels agissements, Anzu ne laissait entendre qu'à l'origine, ce n'était le rêve que de deux enfants aux capacités extraordinaires. Cela avait fini par devenir une histoire comme une autre.. Une légende oubliée tandis qu'Abemane s'agrandissait et devenait plus important que jamais. Les villages ninjas décidèrent de ne jamais attaquer ce lieu qui leur permettait d'avoir autant de nourriture que possible ce qui plus à Anzu qui accepta. Pour les ninjas réfugiés, cela fut un nouveau lieu à préserver et bien qu'ils soient en accords avec le traité ou leur ancien villages, certains avaient toute de même par moment du mal à accepter l'idée que des étrangers viennent.

- Il le savent, Sakura. Ce sont plusieurs membres du village qui nous ont appelés pour aider une jeune fille donc il ne nous attaqueront pas. De plus, j'ai toujours le laissé passé alors tout va bien, rassura le sensei.

Sakura se retrouva apaisé par ses mots et se reconcentra sur la route. Elle remarqua les pitreries de Naruto sur l'eau et se retint de lui coller un poing. Toujours à oublier que la discrétion est de rigueur chez un ninja. D'un autre côté, sa force de caractère et son côté imprévisible étaient vraiment utile dans les pires situations. Mais là, ce n'était qu'une mission de quelques jours. Rien d'autres après tout. Pas de combat. Juste.. Juste une aide pour la récolte.

- Vivement qu'on arrive. Je veux voir ce fabuleux endroit moi ! S'écria Naruto en sautillant sur l'eau comme un gosse.

- Arrête de crier sans arrêt ! Réprimanda la jeune Kunoichi.

- Usuratonkachi, soupira Sasuke tout en continuant d'avancer.

Face à ce mot qui en disait long sur la pensée de l'Uchiha envers lui, le jeune ninja turbulent s'excita un peu plus. Kakashi ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment que des ninjas les observaient. Abemane, paisible et tranquille village semblait aimé comme jamais. Pour leurs part, lui et sa petite équipe se contentaient d'avancer tranquillement.

- Ninja de Konoha ! Halte ! Cria un homme, apparaissant devant eux. Les trois genins se turent et reculèrent tout en se mordant la lèvre.

Seul leur maître resta silencieux et s'avança poliment vers eux.. Il leur tendit le papier qui leur permettrait de pénétrer le village. Le ninja prit le laisser passer et eut un sourire. Il hocha la tête pour leur accorder l'accès, faisait un signe de tête à un autre qui accepta de les guider. Kakashi se tourna vers ses élèves qui comprirent et se dépêchèrent de le rejoindre. Les autres ninjas attendirent qu'ils soient partis puis ils récupérèrent leur position.

...

Lorsque Naruto vit le village qui brillait sous les rayons du soleil avec les enfants qui couraient et riaient, les habitants qui discutaient en souriant, chacun venant de divers villages. Chacun utilisait ses jutsus pour faciliter la récolte ou encore la production. Et il y avait de tout. Il poussa un cri de joie en voyant cet endroit merveilleux, alertant les habitants qui les saluèrent en souriant. Kakashi ne fut nullement surpris d'un tel salut. Ceux du village étaient des gens qui cherchaient la paix. Et d'après les rumeurs, quand des nouveaux arrivaient, que cela soit pour vivre ou encore profiter d'un rapide séjour, ou tout simplement pour aider, alors un grand banquet de bienvenue avait lieu le soir. Mais pour l'heure, il devait se rendre chez la jeune Umami Cahme.

Elle était la personne à aider. Il ne l'avait jamais vu puisqu'en général, personne ne pouvait apercevoir cette fille. Elle avait l'âge de ses élèves, peut-être un an ou deux de plus. D'après ceux qui l'avait aperçut, elle était très mignonne. Des cheveux couleurs crépuscules, des yeux de même couleurs.. Elle était pas vraiment sombre mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était très sociable. Du moins, surtout avec les inconnus. D'après la lettre du paysan qui avait envoyé l'appel, la petite Cahme était la rescapée d'un massacre. Mais l'ancien nom de l'enfant avait été éteint par demande de sa part, se considérant comme une Umami.

Un homme avec un panier rempli de maïs arriva bien vite jusqu'à eux.

- Salutations, Ninja de Konoha ! Bienvenue à Abemane ! lança-t-il tout en observant les trois jeunes genins qui le saluèrent.

- Bonjour Kato, merci encore de nous accueillir mon vieil ami, déclara le ninja copieur, ses élèves allant voir un peu plus le village. Je suppose que vous avez toujours besoin d'aide ?

- c'est une excellente supposition, Kakashi. Venez, je vais vous guider jusqu'à votre petite chef d'équipe pour la récolte.

Le ninja copieur appela ses élèves qui le suivirent sans dire un mot. La plupart des maisons et agriculteurs possédait leur champs qui comptaient plusieurs récoltes. Deux trois tout au plus. D'autres s'occupaient de la viande. Bref, Abemane était le paradis de la vie tranquille et du travail naturelle. Naruto se sentait bien. Ici, personne ne semblait être jugée méchamment. Chacun avait son passé et ses secrets mais ceux-ci étaient bien gardés. Sakura reçut bien des fleurs des petits garçons alors que les petits filles couinaient sous le passage de Sasuke.

- Bah alors, Sasuke-Teme, on drague les petits filles ? Se moqua Naruto en se tournant vers lui.

Sakura fulmina sur place contre le petit blond alors que Sasuke eut un sourire moqueur et le regarda de ses yeux noirs tout en lançant un très narquois :

- Au moins, je plais contrairement à toi, Usuratonkachi.

- NANI !

- Tais-toi donc, Naruto !

La jeune fille donna un coup de poing sur la tête de Naruto qui gémit son prénom en affichant une moue triste. Il était vrai que Naruto avait peu de fans contrairement à Sasuke qui était envahie par cela. Mais cela l'épuisait vraiment. Il en avait par-dessus la tête de devoir supporter leur cris ou leur glapissement. Même s'il faisait tout pour les ignorer, leur voix étaient parfois trop violentes. Il soupira et observa les lieux. Le parfum de la nature, les bruits de pas d'enfant qui court sur la terre.. Les rires et les moments de complicité avec les amis et la famille.

- Neh Kakashi-Sensei, vous avez déjà vu la fille en question ? questionna Naruto, cherchant à oublier sa petite moquerie mal fini.

- Non. Je vais la découvrir comme vous. Je pense que Kato saura mieux te parler d'elle que moi, tu sais, rétorqua le sensei alors que le monsieur riait.

- Sache bien, jeune garçon, que cette fille est une force de la nature empli de rêve. Mais elle est aussi très bagarreuse et n'hésite pas à cogner si on s'approche de ses tomates pour les lui voler. Elle accepte l'aide sans hésiter mais pas qu'on les lui prenne de force. Bien des petits imbéciles du village ont essayé et je peux t'assure qu'ils ont fini avec un bras cassé, plaisanta Kato en observant le visage surpris et concentré par moment de Naruto.

- Elle est gentille malgré tout alors ?

- Une vraie perle cette gamine, complimenta l'homme tout en s'approchant d'une maison un peu plus en retrait des autres ou de magnifiques champs de tomates et de mais s'offrit aux yeux des quatre ninjas.

Kakashi siffla d'admiration. Quand il songeait au fait que c'était une petite fille qui s'occupait de tout, il en fut autant admiratif que surpris. cette enfant avait du courage et de la volonté. Naruto s'approcha des tomates, rouges et belles, encore un peu humide par l'eau qui avait du être déversé pour leur apporter un peu de fraîcheur. Sakura sourit et s'approcha à son tour tandis que Sasuke resta près de Kakashi. Kato s'approcha de la maison et donna six coups amusants à la porte.

- Cahme ! Ton aide est arrivé ! annonça-t-il en souriant.

Il n'y eut aucun mouvement aussi décida-t-il de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il s'approcha d'un pied de tomate et en prit une. Dans la seconde qui suivit, il reçut un coup de pied, allant s'écraser au pied de Naruto et Sakura tandis que la tomate prise tomba dans des mains féminines. Le vent souffla doucement et un sourire amusé apparut sur des lèvres roses.

- J'ai dit pas touche !

L'équipe 7 vit pour la première fois, la jeune Cahme Umami, âgée de 12 ans qui se tenait là, vêtue d'un pantalon orange avec un haut noir et un blouson rouge ou un croissant de lune avait été cousu sur le bras gauche. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, lui arrivant aux épaules et son regard crépuscule était intense. Leur mission allait commencer.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **

**.**

Cahme observa sa petite équipe de ninjas qui allait l'aider. Elle était vraiment contente mais elle était aussi un peu.. Septique. Non pas que la confiance manquait mais disons que des ninjas restent des ninjas. Et la jeune fille éprouvait une sorte de haine et de crainte envers eux. Plus particulier des ninjas de Konoha appartenant à un ordre des plus violents et cruels. Ceux qu'elle voyait devant elle n'était que des genins. De simples genins envers qui elle éprouva une certaine affection. Car elle avait la sensation qu'elle ne serait pas rejeté par eux.

- Bien je vous explique. La plupart des demeures possèdent chacun huits hectares de champs avec les fruits et légumes choisis. Pour ma part, je cultive des tomates, du mais ainsi que des poires. Bref nous devons récolter tout le mais et les deux fruits, expliqua Cahme en souriant. Cela ne devrait pas trop être compliqué. Pour l'instant, les tomates ne sont pas encore totalement mur donc nous allons commencer par le maïs et les poires, d'accord ?

Naruto hocha vigoureusement la tête tandis que Sakura et Sasuke se contentèrent d'un simple hochement de tête. Kakashi avait rangé son livre et observait les environs. La jeune fille donna les dernières instructions possibles. Lorsqu'ils partirent avec leur panier, Cahme alla en chercher deux autres qu'elle tendit au sensei.

- Allez ! Au boulot ! S'écria-t-elle en souriant.

Il eut un sourire et prit le panier pour aller rejoindre les élèves qui avaient commencé leur travaux. Pour sa part, Cahme alla se placer dans un endroit ou elle aurait ses tomates en surveillance. Quand elle était plus petite, avec son cadet, lorsque la tribu était encore là, ils avaient fait le rêve de cultiver des fruits et légumes avec la maison de leur rêve et d'y consacrer leur vie tout en s'occupant de celle des autres. De leur fournir de la nourriture tout en encourageant les autres à faire de même. Faire en sorte qu'à la place de la tribu s'élève un village d'exploitation et d'agriculture qui puissent permettre au grandes nations et villages ninjas de possédaient de la nourriture sans jamais en manquer.

Un rêve qui s'était vu réaliser mais sans la tribu, maîtresse des lieux. Ce fut des réfugiés de tout les pays qui vinrent trouver la paix, bâtissant leur demeure selon les plans fait par elle et son frère. Elle se rappelait encore du regard autant surpris qu'admiratif de son père, Paru, chef de la tribu. Leur mère, Tsuki, avait beaucoup aimé leur rêve à elle et son frère, Detan. Pour sa part, Cahme était fière d'avoir construit l'El Dorado de son frère avec des amis. La tribu avait trépassé mais c'était une nouvelle qui s'était crée.

Et contre toute attente, Cahme n'avait pas renié son nom de famille mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que le reste du monde connaisse sa tribu.. Surtout qu'il n'en restait rien. Elle préférait demeurait seul Ôtsutsuki restante.. Aussi pour l'heure, elle se contenta de le masquer derrière le symbole du croissant de lune et de se présente sous le nom d'Umami. Acte de protection. Elle avait trop perdu et bien qu'emplis de vengeance, elle ne voulait pas finir dans la noirceur. Tant qu'elle perpétuait le rêve de son frère, le reste ne comptait pas.

Le soleil cognait bien et le vent caressait les visages des villageois. Elle pouvait entendre les rires des enfants, leur courses sur les chemins.. Detan devait être heureux à cet seconde. Elle qui était l'aînée avait fini par continuer à vivre au contraire de son cadet qui avait trouvé la mort violemment. Mais au contraire de vouloir le venger, pour qu'il trouve la paix, elle avait tout donné pour que leur rêve se réalise. Cahme releva sa tête et observa le ciel. Elle ferma les yeux et se rappela de vieux souvenirs. Quand elle et Detan couraient dans la forêt voisinant la tribu, se transformant en n'importe quoi. Cahme n'était pas totalement une humaine à part entière.. Elle était bien plus que cela. Mais sa nature, ses pouvoirs, tout était masquée pour paraître normale. Bien que pour elle, être normale signifiait agir comme d'habitude.

- Cahme-chan ! Cahme-chan ! Cria un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux émeraudes, manquant de tomber.

La jeune fille sourit et s'approcha du petit garçon. Masamune, un jeune garçon, fils de ninja du pays du sable, lui offrit un doux sourire. Elle s'accroupit et prit un mais qui se tenait dans son panier pour le lui donner.

- Bonjour Masa-kun ! Salua-t-elle en lui offrant un tendre sourire.

Masa était comme Detan. Joyeux, dynamique et constamment rêveur. Lui aussi avait un rêve. Permettre à plus de villages et de villes d'être ravitailler. Un rêve que Cahme voulait voir se réaliser en plus de leur rêve à elle et Detan. Par moment, son cadet lui manquait. Elle avait la photo de sa famille sur une commande. Et parfois, elle aimerait avoir d'autres photos. Mais les photographes se faisaient rares. Enfin pas totalement rare. Il existait une famille de photographe dont le fils, Toya tentait de reprendre le flambeau.

- Alors tu as commencé ta récolte avec ton équipe ? Questionna le petit Masa, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Oui. Ils sont partis de leur côté. Mais toi, tu n'aimes pas tes parents ? Taquina Cahme, lui ébouriffant les cheveux tandis qu'il grondait.

- Mais euh !

Elle rit et s'accroupit devant lui.

- Alors, que veux-tu ? souffla Cahme, le regardant prendre le mais en souriant.

- Papa aimerait savoir si vous veniez au banquet de bienvenue de ton équipe. Tu sais que c'est une tradition, non ? Et comme il a prévu un bon gros barbecue, lança le garçon en souriant.

- Je vais aller voir avec eux mais je pense qu'on viendra. Alors ne t'inquiète pas et file le dire à ton papa, rassura-t-elle.

Masa poussa un cri de joie et partit. C'était La vieille Masami qui avait instauré ce principe pour que tout nouveau venu se sente chez soi et dans un esprit de famille. Un cadeau offert à tout villageois. Au début, il n'y avait qu'Anzu, sa grand-mère Masami et Cahme aussi les banquets étaient certes pas nombreux mais emplis de joie et de rire. Seule Cahme demeurait silencieuses, venant tout juste de perdre ses proches. Même une année passée avant que les deux femmes n'arrivent et la petite n'avait jamais oublié la douleur.

Avec le temps, Cahme s'était fait à cette douleur mais il arrivait toujours que les images reviennent dans ses cauchemars. Et là, des larmes coulaient, des pleurs la secouaient. Chose normal, naturel. La vie était toujours aussi ensoleillée quand elle n'était pas pluvieuse.. Le sourire des autres avaient guéri ses blessures mais il arriverait le temps ou.. Elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Cahme le savait.. Mais pour l'instant, elle profiterait de ce qui lui restait.

- Cahme ? Appela Kakashi, s'approchant d'elle.

La jeune fille avait reprit son boulot et se retourna pour voir le sensei et ses élèves avec leur panier pleins. Elle avait bien avancer mais n'avait pas fini sa partie et siffla, ébahie par leur rapidité. Cela avait du bon d'engager des ninjas. Elle se stoppa et leur fit signe de la suivre. Il y avait un enclos spéciale pour les récoltes. Pour les tomates s'étaient différents, elle devait être lavé tandis que les consommateur devaient être avertie par messagers. Pour sa part, son messager était un splendide épervier appelé Sky. Elle en était quelque peu gaga de son vieil ami. Elle l'avait trouvé blessé sous un arbre, à la merci d'un loup qu'elle avait fait fuir.

Il y avait Sky et il y avait Kura, un renard très affectueux qui avait tendance à venir dormir sur ses genoux quand elle ne bossait pas. Lui aussi avait été la proie de mauvais traitement. Par des hommes. D'après Kato, cela était l'oeuvre de Kyûbi, un démon-renard qui avait bien failli détruire le village de Konoha. Pour sa part, l'évocation du mot démon-renard à neuf queue avait excité l'imagination de Cahme qui s'était entrainé pour se transformer en lui.. Mais à cause de ses cheveux, cela faisait un Kyûbi noire. L'idée était original mais Cahme devait faire attention.

- Poser vos paniers dans le coin, au fond à gauche. Pour l'instant, on récolte le mais et le pose dans un coin puis on mettra les poires et quand les tomates seront mures et prisent, j'enverrais Sky avertir tout le monde devenir chercher leur part de récolte, informa Cahme, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Leur part de récolte ? Répéta Sakura. Tu veux dire que vous vous partagez vos récoltes ?

- Oui. Il est normal de permettre à tout le monde d'avoir de la nourriture. Les parcelle de récoltes près des maisons appartiennent aux agriculteurs et nous avons trois autres parcelles appartenant aux différents villages et villes du monde ninja, expliqua la jeune fille tout en observant Kakashi déposait son panier.

- C'est vraiment bien ce principe, je trouve, lança Naruto.

- je trouve aussi. Cela permettra à tous de trouver la nourriture dont il a besoin ainsi que les commerçants ou les restaurants. Et nous, on gagne de l'argent pour acheter plus de graines et nous permettre continuellement de faire cela. C'est une sorte de cercle sans fin,

Il sourit tandis que Kakashi disposa les paniers pleins, prenant d'autres pour finir la parcelle de Cahme. Elle les regarda partir, Naruto allant terminer son panier et en commençait un autre tandis que ses trois amis suivaient le mouvement. Cahme sourit et laissa la porte fermait. Elle observa le soleil, comprenant que Midi approchait à grand pas et qu'il était l'heure. Elle se dirigea vers sa maison pour faire à manger tout en disposant la table rapidement. Elle était vraiment très cachottière à ses heures. Elle s'en moquait bien du reste.

- Alors.. voyons.. Mhm... quesque je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Elle décida finalement de faire de la viande grillée avec quelques légumes et du riz bien cuit. Celui qui fondait sous la langue. Celui qui faisait plaisir dés qu'elle en faisait. Cahme avait appris la cuisine avec la vieille Masami tandis qu'Anzu observait les rouleaux. Elle se mordit la lèvre et sourit en se rappelant le nom de représailles qu'Anzu avait pris à cause de son manque d'envie d'être une femme au foyer. Au final, Elle avait trouvé l'homme pour cela tandis qu'elle continuait encore, malgré son âge de supervisé le village et d'essayer de l'agrandir un peu plus. Pour ce qui était de Masami, elle avait fini par mourir, heureuse de voir Abemane naître peu à peu. Enterrée par les membres de la famille de Cahme, elle fut respectée et plusieurs membres du village allèrent voir la sage femme qui n'était plus des leurs.. Pour sa part, Cahme ne s'y était pas rendu depuis un moment. Et elle connaissait un champ ou..

- Cahme ? Appela Kakashi.

Elle termina la cuisson de la viande puis se tourna pour leur montrer des brochettes de légumes et de viandes chaudes ainsi que divers verres emplis de sauce. C'était un plat que la vieille Masami adorait manger. Elle disposa le tout sur la table et sourit en regardant Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke arrivaient, débarrasser des paniers.

- A table ! Souffla doucement Cahme en souriant.

Naruto poussa un cri de joie, se débarrassant de ses chaussures. Ils vinrent se mettre à table, chacun à sa place alors que Cahme leur apporta des boissons fraîches avec qu'elle disposa sur la table, puis elle leur servit du riz et commença à manger. Elle dégusta la viande, leur montrant comment faire. Naruto apprécia le plat, pour ne pas dire qu'il l'adora. Il en redemanda et elle sourit, contente que le jeune genin imprévisible adore ce plât. Au grand étonnement de Sakura, Naruto et Kakashi, Sasuke avoua adorer ce plat à son tour, demandant à la jeune fille de lui fournir la recette durant son séjour pour la mission ici. Elle accepta.

- Tu as appris la cuisine avec ta maman, Cahme ? Demanda Sakura.

La question aurait pu être déplacé mais cela ne fut pas le cas. Après tout, Cahme aurait pu apprendre la cuisine bien avant que le massacre n'ait lieu.

- Non. Quand je vivais encore avec ma famille, je passais mon temps à courir dans la forêt avec mon cadet. Alors je n'aimais pas vraiment faire la cuisine.. Mais.. Quand..

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt tandis que Sakura retint son souffle se sentant mal à l'aise. Elle aurait probablement du se taire. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une innocente question après tout.

- J'ai vécu avec Anzu Umami et sa grand-mère, Masami. Grâce aux rouleaux de ma tribu, nous pûmes nous permettre de créer avec le temps Abemane. Mais cela n'arriva quand deux ans. Bien des ninjas avaient tellement de besoins de repos ou encore de trouver la paix après les guerres cruelles.

Sakura hocha la tête et chercha une nouvelle question. Elle perçut un regard froid posé sur elle et reconnut celui de Sasuke. Il semblait un peu en colère contre elle tandis que Cahme se resservait en brochette.

- Toutes les recettes de cuisine que tu as faîtes, tu les as marqué dans un cahier ? Questionna Naruto, croquant férocement dans un bout de viande.

- Oui. J'avais peur d'oublier alors j'ai tout retranscrit dans un cahier. Mais il est caché, dit-elle en posant son index sur les lèvres dans une position taquine.

- Tu crois que si on reviens de tant en tant, tu nous feras de nouveaux plats.. Ou alors pendant notre séjour ?

- Tu voudrais en goûter d'autres ?

Cahme était contente qu'on s'intéresse à sa cuisine. Elle qui croyait que personne ne voudrait de ses plats, voilà que deux ninjas en voulaient car malgré son silence, Sasuke avait écouté la discussion sur le livre de cuisine. Il avait abandonné sa légère colère envers la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Cahme était contente que Naruto ait sauvé la mise. Et le dîner se passa durant l'instant ou Kakashi raconta les premières missions de son équipe sous les cris de Naruto qui semblait avoir pris la délicieuse couleur de ses tomates.

.

Bien que la soirée fut pleines d'émotion, Cahme observa la jeune équipe dormir paisiblement. Elle ne trouva pas le sommeil, pas seulement à cause de son don mais surtout car elle devait aller au cimetière. Il était vrai que sortir en pleine nuit pour aller au cimetière pourrait paraître des plus étranges mais pour Cahme, cela était nettement plus simple. Car courir en pleine nuit, lui rappelait ses propres rêves d'enfant. Des rêves abandonnés pour créer ceux de son cadet. Si Detan avait toujours voulu créer son propre champs de tomates ou encore être agriculteur pour aider les autres, Cahme rêvait de voyages. De parcourir le monde dans toute sa splendeur.

Cahme se releva et enfila un peignoir.. Elle avait pour habitude de dormir nue d'ou sa préférence à dormir seule. Elle avait laissé le salon aux ninjas et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Mais elle ne pourrait pas toujours rejeter leur propositions. Dés demain, il lui faudra aller acheter un petit pyjama.. Histoire de.. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et quitta la demeure. Elle était quelques peu crevée car elle passait de dures nuits mais cela.. Ce n'était rien. Elle avait connu tellement pire.

Ses pieds étaient à présent boueux et la pluie qui tombait rendait le sol glissant, la menaçant à plusieurs reprises de tomber. Ses cheveux lui collaient à la peau et ses yeux lui permettaient de voir dans le noir. Elle arriva dans un endroit bien particulier et s'approcha doucement d'une pierre tombale. Elle en caressa les gravures faîtes de sa main, se mordant la lèvre. On pouvait tout lui demander mais rester impassible face à ça.. Face à ce morceau de pierre gravé de noms connus dont le nom était le plus cher au coeur de Cahme..

Elle tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer en s'excusant.. Dans ses excuses et ses pleurs, elle trouva le sommeil au pied de la pierre sous la pluie et dans la boue.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

.

Lorsque Sasuke s'éveilla le premier, il remarqua des traces de boue sur le sol. Il fronça les sourcils, suivant les traces de pas qui partait dans la salle de bain. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et s'approcha de la porte, toquant dessus. Il y eut un bruit d'eau ainsi qu'un flacon qui tombe idiotement. Il pouffa un peu et ouvrit la bouche. Mais Cahme fut plus rapide, les cheveux mouillants collant à sa peau, une odeur sucrée émanant d'elle alors que ses yeux crépuscules le fixaient, surpris.

- Sasuke ? Tu es déjà réveillé ?

Il sourit un bon coup et vint poser sa main pour l'embêter.

- Tu es allé faire quoi dehors cette nuit ? Demanda-t-il, se penchant un peu.

- Je.. je suis allée voir des amis. Pourquoi ?

- Tu as laissé pleins de traces dans le salon qui mène jusqu'ici en fait.. Et comme tu occupes la salle de bain, en déduisit Sasuke.

Cahme se fit taquine et captura le nez de Sasuke dans un léger pincement. Il posa ses mains sur la sienne tandis qu'elle s'approcha de lui, négligeant totalement sa serviette qui tomba au sol, exposant sa nudité aux yeux noirs qui s'agrandirent de surprise. Mais bien vite, Elle accentua la pression alors qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas la frapper.

- Tu es vraiment un pervers caché, Sasuke mais si j'étais toi, je ferais en sorte d'oublier cette image et cette froideur qui est en toi. Tu as beau être un Uchiha comme me la dépeint ton sensei, tu restes un môme qui apprend à se sortir des missions ninjas alors arrête de faire ton intéressant, souffla Cahme.

Elle ne lui laissa aucun moment pour observer de nouvelles parcelles de sa peau et s'enferma de nouveau dans la salle de bain tandis que Sasuke se massait le nez en grognant. Quel pétasse celle-là ! Il n'avait même pas fait exprès qu'il se prenait tout en pleines poires. Il se jura à lui faire payer un jour son pincement du nez. Ou même qu'elle l'ai traité de pervers caché. Elle allait voir, cette gamine.

- Sasuke ? Appela Sakura en le regardant, la main de son coéquipier posé sur la porte de salle de bain alors qu'il se frottait vigoureusement le nez.

- Sakura ? Tu es réveillée ?

- J'ai entendu du grabuge et je suis montée... Tout va bien ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte puis s'en détourna pour aller réveillé Naruto et Kakashi sans répondre à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur son épaule et de descendre. Sakura sourit et rosit tandis que Cahme tentait de se calmer, regardant ses traces de brûlures. Ses jambes, son ventre et son dos avait des marques de brûlures au premier degrés. La peau était bien marqué et elle en avait honte. Le temps n'avait pu les effacer mais plus encore, aux yeux de la jeune fille, il s'agissait en faite du sceau de ses souvenirs. Du sceau de sa mémoire. Du sceau de sa douleur et de ses cauchemars. Elle retint ses larmes et espéra que Sasuke ne parle jamais de ses marques.

- Cahme ? Tout va bien ?

La voix de Sakura lui parvint alors qu'elle enfila un nouveau pantalon, noir cette fois-ci, ainsi qu'une brassière avec la veste rouge. Elle sécha rapidement ses cheveux, les ébouriffant tandis qu'elle se lécha les lèvres. Elle avait du mal à respirer correctement, se sentant comme totalement prisonnière de ce poison qui était en elle.

[ Tout va bien, Cahme. Reste juste un peu tranquille trois secondes ]

La jeune inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer. Elle écouta la voix de son amie et inspira profondément. Elle ne devait jamais montrer sa nature.. Elle devait être patiente. L'occasion se présenterait bientôt.

- Cahme ? rappela Sakura en donnant de gentils coups sur la porte.

- Je.. je vais bien Sakura.. j'arrive d'accord !

- D'accord..

Ils avait commencé la mission hier et déjà, elle leur cachait quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas toujours leur mentir. Mais elle ne voulait plus en payer le prix. Une fois avait suffit et bien que les villageois pensent que c'était des ninjas qui avait détruit sa tribu, il s'agissait de chasseurs. Mais Cahme ne voulait plus avoir affaire à eux. Elle avait terriblement peur.. Peur de ne pas se contrôler contre la fureur qui la prenait lorsqu'elle revoyait leur sourire face au corps de son frère. Elle secoua la tête et sortit de la salle de bain. Sakura semblait être redescendu elle aussi. Elle les rejoignit, affichant un visage surpris alors que la Kunoichi tirait sur les joues de Naruto pour le réveiller sans que cela se sache.

- Bonjour Cahme, salua Kakashi tout en souriant.

Elle tourna la tête vers le sensei et sourit.

- Bonjour Kakashi ! vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle tout en remarquant les traces qu'elle avait laissé.

- Très bien. Tu es sorti, hier ?

- Oui. Je devais aller voir du monde. Désolé de vous avoir inquiété, s'excusa-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Au fait, vous avez des bottes ou pas ?

- Des bottes ?

- Il a plut cette nuit aussi le sol pour les poiriers sera bien boueux donc mieux vaut mettre des bottes, lança gentiment Cahme tout en rigolant tranquillement.

- Cela t'a pas dérangé pour salir le sol, taquina Sasuke.

Elle tiqua et revint vers lui, reprenant son nez entre ses doigts tout en souriant. Par un effet de surprise, elle posa sa bouche contre la sienne, enfonçant sa langue dedans alors que Naruto se réveillait et afficha un visage totalement surpris que Sakura se tétanisait et que Kakashi appréciait le spectacle. Pour sa part, L'Uchiha ne put rien dire, totalement sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés, essayant de trouver un moyen de respirer alors qu'elle lui volait son premier baiser avec une fille. Cahme finit par relâcher sa bouche et lâcha son nez pour retourner en cuisine.

Sasuke tomba assis sur le sol, totalement sous le choc. Même la légère douleur sur son nez lui était totalement indifférente alors qu'il sentait encore sa langue venir jouer avec la sienne. Aucune fille de Konoha n'avait fait cela. Elles passaient trop de temps à minauder. Mais elle.. Elle.. Il la regarda, son visage prenant une teinte rouge, totalement. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.. Il s'était laissé avoir.. comme un débutant. Sakura était tombée à genoux, encore sous le choc tandis que Naruto faisait des allés et venus entre Cahme et Sasuke.

- Neh Sasuke, tu sors avec Cahme maintenant ? Demanda le blond, observant son coéquipier en plissant un peu les yeux.

L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils tandis que la jeune brune faisait le petit déjeuner et que Kakashi allait chercher les fameuses bottes. Sakura se mordit la lèvre et suivit Kakashi. Elle n'en voulait qu'à Cahme d'avoir faire cela. Car Sasuke n'avait rien demandé pour. Et même si habituellement, il taquinait Naruto, cela n'était pas méchant alors elle n'avait pas le droit d'agir ainsi. Elle lui en voulait affreusement. Kakashi ressentit cette forte jalousie mais n'en dit rien. Même s'il intervenait, les mots qui feraient réellement réagir Sakura devait venir de l'extérieur de l'équipe.

- Usuratonkachi, cesse de dire des conneries. Je ne mettrais jamais en couple : s'écria Sasuke en regardant méchamment Naruto.

- Et le baiser que je viens de voir !

- Putain mais c'est cette folle qui m'a embrassé, merde !

Les mots arrivèrent jusqu'au oreilles de Cahme qui lança une poile dans la tête de Sasuke alors que Naruto se mettait à rire. Sasuke prit la poile et retint comme il put sa colère alors que Cahme se pointa devant lui.

- Tu as un soucis, le pervers ?!

Le blond s'arrêta un instant puis recommença à rire en entendant le surnom de Sasuke. Alors comme cela, il était pervers maintenant. Oh la blague du matin. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir s'éclater à l'embêter un peu.

- D'où tu as vu que j'étais un pervers, sale folle, gronda l'Uchiha, lui faisant face.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la folle !

- Vas-y !

Pas question de se laisser faire par cette tarée de l'agriculture. Elle allait voir de quoi il était capable. Cette fille le mettait en boule. Elle le traitait de pervers, lui pincer le nez, l'embrassant sans le prévenir et lui envoyait une poêle en pleine poire. Et il devait la fermer. Fallait pas abuser non plus. Là, ce n'était plus l'Uchiha qui répondait mais Sasuke lui-même. Plus ce prétentieux qui désirait tuer son frère mais le jeune garçon qui ne supportait pas ce genre de caractère.

- Sasuke, Cahme, stop maintenant, intervint Kakashi tout en tenant sa paire de bottes comme celle de Sasuke alors que Sakura détenait celle de Naruto et la sienne.

Cahme se calma et alla faire le petit déjeuner. Elle ouvrit en même temps la porte menant au dehors et ne dit rien d'autres alors que les quatre ninjas allait chercher des paniers. Avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte..

- J'enverrais Sky vous chercher, Kakashi, informa-t-elle tout en souriant.

Il hocha la tête et encouragea son équipe à partir vers les poiriers. En regardant le dos de cette fille, il sentit comme une impressionnante force de caractère mais aussi.. Une douleur qu'elle n'avait pas encore réussit à surmonter. Mais il en était sur.. Naruto et Sasuke parviendraient à dépasser la brûlure même de son passé.

.

Sasuke arrachait doucement les poires et les faisaient tomber sans soucis dans son panier. Sakura se contentait de rester avec Kakashi. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas remise du baiser. Lui-même y songeait encore. Sa bouche contre la sienne, la saveur folle qui l'avait peu à peu envahi bien qu'il fut surpris. L'envie de le continuer alors qu'il ne devrait pas. Tout cela.. Tout cela.. Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur ses poires.. Jusqu'à ce qu'une image lui revienne en tête..

Son corps.. Il était brûlé à plusieurs endroits. Le vendre, dans une impressionnante marques. L'épaule gauche quoi s'était bien fait grignoter, partant vers une partie du bras et du dos et.. ses jambes.. une brûlure en dessous de la cuisse et une autre sur le dessus droit. Il se mordit la lèvre, observant la poire. Mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Il était le seul à les avoir vu pour l'instant. Il était le seul mais il devait comprendre. Sa poigne se resserra.

- Sasuke ? Tout va bien ? Appela son sensei, l'observant d'en bas.

Sakura et Naruto l'observaient aussi et il ne dit rien sur le coup, regardant le paysage au loin. Il aperçut un bâtiment ou de la fumée s'en échapper et haussa un sourcil.

- Kakashi-Sensei, c'est un bâtiments pour les bains publics ? Questionna-t-il, soudainement intéressé.

Le sensei se hissa sur ses jambes et regarda au loin. Effectivement, un peu plus loin, là ou se tenait plus d'habitation, surement le lieu des commerçants se tenait un beau établissement pour les bains publics. Il se tourna vers Naruto et Sakura qui comprirent. Mais déjà, Sky arriva pour les alerter de venir manger.

- Il est l'heure !

Les quatre ninjas n'imaginèrent pas que dans la demeure qu'ils avaient laissé pour aller travailler, Cahme se tenait là, devant une vieille photo et priait tranquillement. Ils se contentèrent de déposer les sac et de s'arrêter. Cahme était paisible dans sa prière et surtout, elle n'était pas seul. Un animal s'était lové sur ses genoux pour s'y reposer. Naruto remarqua la queue du visiteur. Rousse au bout blanc.. Cahme se releva, portant son ami.

La petite équipe put voir l'ami de la jeune fille, un splendide renard qui jappait dans ses bras. Cela lui arrachait des sourires tandis qu'un délicieux festin les attendait. Ils se cachèrent et écoutèrent.

- Tu sais Kura.. Je crois que je deviens un peu égoïste.. J'ai pas envie de les laisser partir.. Mais d'un autre côté, ce sont des ninjas alors..

Naruto eut un sourire et inspira profondément pour faire un gros coucou à Cahme, pénétrant la demeure tout en laissant ses bottes à l'arrière. Il se précipita vers elle et observa le petit animal qui vint lui lécher la joue. Kakashi entra à son tour et siffla en voyant la table mise et en sentant la bonne odeur.

- Quel bel présentation, Cahme ! Complimenta le sensei alors qu'elle souriait.

Sakura regarda Sasuke puis Cahme. Même si Sasuke venait à choisir la jeune fille, elle serait quand même contente. Après tout, Cahme n'était pas méchante.. Juste un peu trop seule.

- On y va Sasuke-kun ?

Il se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête. Le salon était déjà bien animé par Naruto qui se faisait taquiner par le renard sans pouvoir manger alors que Kakashi servait le thé. Cahme sourit au nouveau venu, leur présentant leur place. Ils s'installèrent puis dégustèrent leur petit déjeuner. Cahme ne reparla pas de son geste mais la sensation était là aussi pour elle.

Sasuke avait été son premier baiser. C'était bien..


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

.

Cahme se tenait dans sa chambre.. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir aller dans les bains publics. Elle sentait émanait de ce lieu comme une odeur qui ne faisait que la répugner plus. Elle sentait qu'un danger approchait. Les chasseurs devaient être revenu pour voir si elle avait survécu ou pas. Ce genre de chasseurs n'abandonne pas. Ils demeurent des chasseurs avant d'être des humains. Et elle ne pouvait pas mettre le village et les ninjas en danger. Sakura l'attendait dehors.. Elle patientait gentiment et quand Cahme en sortit avec une robe et des sandales, la jeune rose ne dit rien.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Sakura, souffla la jolie brune tout en se mordant la lèvre.

- Ce n'est rien. Surtout que.. Cela doit être la première fois que tu prends un bain avec des amis, non ?

- On peut dire cela, souffla la jeune fille.

Elles se sourirent et descendirent retrouver les garçons qui les attendaient tandis que Masa se tenait là. Elle cligna des yeux en le regardant et vint lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux. Elle était toujours contente de le voir.

- Dis, Nee-chan ! Tu vas au bains publics paraît-il ? Lança Masamune, tout content.

- Oui. Pour la première fois, dit-elle tout en lui souriant. Pourquoi ?

Le petit eut un air sceptique et se mordit la lèvre. Il joua avec ses vêtements. Comment lui dire ? Il savait pour elle car elle lui avait tout dit. Elle n'avait pas eu peur qu'il la rejette quand elle l'avait sauvé d'un loup en devenant un autre. Masamune et tout les habitants connaissaient l'enfant Ôtsutsuki. Et ils protégeaient chacun d'eux son secret.

- Masa-kun ? Tout va bien ?

- Il y a des hommes bizarres dans le village. Et je les ai vu entrer dans le bâtiment mais ils n'en sont pas ressortit. J'ai peur que cela soit des chasseurs. Nee-chan, va pas là-bas ce soir, s'il te plait, souffla doucement le garçon, mal dans son coeur.

- Masa..

Elle sourit et lui embrassa le front.

- D'accord. J'irais une prochaine fois, rassura Cahme en se tournant vers les ninjas, cela ne vous dérange pas ?

Naruto hocha la tête même s'il aurait voulu qu'elle vienne avec eux. Pourtant, lui aussi, avait sentit comme une étrange impression venant du bâtiment. Sakura hocha la tête et patienta tranquillement, attendant les ordres de son sensei.

- Pas de soucis. Fais attention à toi, Cahme, recommanda le ninja tout en lui faisant passer un message qu'elle compris.

Mais Cahme le sentait.. Il arriverait un moment ou.. Elle refusa d'y penser. Ses ninjas protégeraient le village, sinon, elle s'en chargerait. Elle était la protectrice de ses terres, la dernière de sa lignée et la souveraine d'Abemane. Elle s'était simplement contenté de partager ses terres... Elle les regarda partir tranquillement. Quelque chose l'inquiétait. Elle espérait que ses hommes ne tenteraient rien à son village. Elle retourna à l'intérieur, allant prendre son bain en solitaire.

.

Naruto et Sasuke étaient depuis un moment dans le bas, accompagné de Kakashi alors que Sakura se tenait de l'autre côté avec les autres femmes. Masa entra, se mordant la lèvre. Naruto le remarqua et eut un sourire amusé, l'encourageant d'un signe à venir le rejoindre. Masa le rejoignit, s'installant tranquillement entre lui et Sasuke qui observait le ciel d'un regard perdu. Naruto n'avait pas oublié le baiser et décida de le taquiner.

- Alors ? Elle embrasse bien ? Demanda Naruto tandis que Masa se tournait vers Sasuke sans comprendre.

L'Uchiha soupira et se passa une main sur le front.

- Quesque cela peut te faire ?

- Allez ! Dis ! Surtout que si j'ai bien compris, elle a utilisé sa langue, accentua un peu plus le blond tandis que Sasuke virait au rouge.

Masa écarquilla les yeux et regarda Sasuke.

- Tu.. Toi et Nee-chan ? C'est vrai ? Cria Masa tout en se levant.

Kakashi eut un sourire et ne dit rien d'autres. Il observa les trois garçons discutaient. Sasuke eut du mal à se débarrasser des deux garçons qui demandaient plu de détails. Il fulmina sur place. Surtout qu'il voulait aider Cahme. Éclaircir un peu plus cette horrible impression de souffrance qui semblait avoir toujours briller dans le fond de ses iris crépuscules.

- Neh, dis-moi mon ami, tu penses que la récolte sera bien ? Souffla un homme dans le bas, un peu plus loin du groupe.

- Je l'ignore. Je pense que oui. J'ai hâte de goûter au récoltes d'Umami-chan. Elle fait les meilleurs en plus, plaisanta son ami.

- Sans aucun doute.

Ce fut là qu'ils entrèrent, les deux chasseurs. L'un détenait une chevelure rose et un regard ambre, observant chaque homme dans le bain alors que l'autre avait une chevelure châtain et un regard bleu saphir, se moquant du reste. Il alla se laver tandis que le rouquin pénétra le bassin, s'éloignant de tout les groupes, trouvant un coin tranquille.

- Je parie que la jolie Umami se trouvera bientôt un homme à aimer, lança un autre membre du village.

- Attend un peu ! Elle n'a que 12 ans enfin ! plaisanta un barbu.

Naruto eut une idée machiavélique pour emmerder Sasuke.

- Ouaip ! Elle a trouvé quelqu'un et c'est Sasuke-Hentai ! Cria-t-il, faisant rire toute le groupe tandis que Sasuke se levait pour lui sauter dessus.

- Tu vas me le payer, Usuratonkachi ! Grogna Sasuke en se battant contre Naruto.

Masa plaisanta face à leur rages. Ils étaient rigolos tout les deux. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils et observa son compagnon qui écouta les discussions. Ils étaient là pour retrouver la dernière de la tribu qui d'après la lettre de leur compagnon décédé, elle demeurait encore vivante. Et elle aurait élu domicile ici. Ils devaient simplement la retrouver et la tuer. Ils étaient après tout des chasseurs.

Masa sentit leur haine et leur désir de tuerie sur son amie. Mais heureusement, elle n'était pas dans les bains publics. Elle était chez elle. Et cela serait tant mieux. Elle ne risquait rien.

.

Cahme se trouvait dans son bas, frissonnant à la sensation de l'eau chaude sur son corps brûlé par la haine et le mépris. Elle posa ses bras sur le rebord de son bassin et se mit à chantonner. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle qui habituellement ne fredonner que quand elle travaillait, seule dans sa demeure, elle chantonna pour ceux qui mettaient de l'animation dans les bains publics.

Elle chantait si peu.. mais elle n'avait pas toujours envie de chanter. Elle n'en ressentait pas l'envie. Elle n'en ressentait que peur de fierté de le faire. Car quand elle chantait, son cadet était là pour l'écouter.. mais personne ne l'écouterait jamais. Elle soupira et colla son front sur son bras. Tout était si calme maintenant..

Et puis.. Cette douleur sourde qui la prit.. Masa.. L'équipe de ninja était blessée. Elle quitta le bain, s'habilla d'un pantalon noir et de sa veste rouge, la referma puis quitta la demeure tout en humant leur odeurs.

[ Je vais te guider ]

" Merci Zie "

Sa course fut rapide tandis qu'elle se transformait en pyrocorne. Celle de la légende d'Abemane.

.

Ils s'étaient fait prendre par surprise. Comme ça.. Sans que personne ne puisse l'imaginer ou encore se défendre. Après avoir quitté le bain, les deux chasseurs les avaient attaqués, évitant leur coups. Les jeunes genins ne pouvaient plus bouger tandis que leur sensei était à la merci du rouquin. L'autre s'occupait du petit garçon, menant de faire craquer sa gorge s'il ne parlait pas.

- Ou est-elle ?! demanda-t-il de nouveau, énervé. Tu arrives au bout de ma patience, sale gosse. Maintenant dis-moi ou trouver cette Umami.

- Va te faire voir... Cracha Masamune, essayant de se libérer de sa poigne.

Il soupira et commença à serrer la gorge tandis que Naruto se relevait. Il fonça sur l'homme mais celui-ci le sentait arriver et lui agrippa la gorge. Le rouquin eut un sourire mauvais et releva la tête du sensei. Ses chasseurs étaient totalement différent des autres. Il frappait facilement là ou il fallait tout en arborant un sourire sadique.

- On devrait les tuer et tuer tout ceux du village en fait, ricana le rouquin, se relevant en donnant un violent coup à la tête du ninja.

Un bruit de sabot les alerta et un regard incandescent ainsi que des flammes. Ils froncèrent les sourcils, observant ce spectacle. La bête ne s'approcha pas mais ses naseaux crachaient des flammes. Le rouquin sortit de son arme et la pointa vers l'animal, l'observant méchamment.

- Allez, montre-toi, pétasse ! ordonna-t-il, méchamment.

La créature disparut.. Ses yeux se fermèrent, les flammes disparurent dans une explosion de fumée et le silence revint. Le rouquin fronça un peu plus les sourcils. IL n'aimait ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

- Tu as peur ?

- De qui ? De toi ? Non. Contrairement à toi, plutôt que m'en prendre à des ninjas et un gosse qui ne m'ont rien fait, j'aurais les couilles de venir te voir.. mais comme tu as touché à ma petite famille, j'espère que t'es bien accroché, lança une voix féminine.

- Comme si une gosse allait nous faire peur ! cracha l'autre, lâchant les deux mômes.

Cahme eut un sourire mauvais dans le noir.

- Qui a parlé de moi ? Je peux néanmoins vous poser une question, vous êtes venu faire quoi à Abemane ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis cherchèrent la fille du regard.

- On est là pour finir le boulot de nos amis que tu as tué sans vergogne, sale peste !

- A l'origine, ce sont vos amis qui sont venus massacré ma tribu. Ce sont eux qui ont commencé les fameuses hostilités, mon ange.. Et quand je repense à ce que j'ai vu ce soir là.. A ce qu'ils sont fait à mon frère et ma famille... murmura-t-elle, la voix aussi douce que dangereuse, je n'éprouve qu'un putain de plaisir..

- Lequel ?

Elle sourit et tout ce passa très vite. Leur armes se retourna contre eux. En quelques secondes, les deux chasseurs se retrouvèrent allongés au sol, hoquetant et se noyant dans leur liquide carmin. C'était fini.. et Cahme avait simplement utiliser son don.

- Vous tuez au fur et à mesure que vous venez m'attaquer.

Elle quitta sa cachette et observa les deux corps, les yeux crépuscules enflammés de haine. Elle regarda ses amis et utilisa ses dons pour emmener les corps chez elle, dans le salon. Arrivé là-bas, elle envoya Sky cherchait les parents de Masamune tandis qu'elle les guérissait. Et pour les corps des deux tueurs.. Ils avaient été jetés dans la fausse aux ordures.

- Et dire que je m'étais juré de ne plus tuer.. et de me calmer, soupira-t-elle tout en s'occupant de Sakura qu'elle mit dans sa chambre.

Elle savait de toute manière que tant qu'elle resterait en vie, Abemane risquait de souffrir ici. La question était : Si elle partait pour une autre destination ou réaliser son second rêve, qui s'occuperait de ses cultures et du rêve de son frère ?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Cela fut dur le lendemain. Une bonne odeur réveilla les ninjas. Avec leur mésaventure de la nuit dernière, ils étaient quelques peu.. fatigués. Sakura fut la première à s'éveiller dans une chambre. De la nourriture se trouvait sur la table basse et l'air frais s'engouffrer dans la chambre par la fenêtre. Le parfum des légumes cueillit, le bruit des enfants dans les chemins, les rires ou encore les chansons chantonnés. Cela motiva la Kunoichi à se lever. Elle qui en souffrait un peu. Elle se redressa, remarquant avoir deux trois bandages ainsi tandis que son bandeau lui avait été enlevé et que ses cheveux entouraient son visage.

Tout était flou hier.. Juste une attaque surprise et déjà, elle s'était retrouvée à terre. Elle avait essayé de se relever mais l'un des chasseurs lui avait cloué les mains au sol et donné un violent coup à la tête. Elle regarda ses mains et soupira. Elle était tellement nulle. Elle soupira et observa le plateau de nourriture. Avec ses souvenirs désagréable, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de manger. Pourtant cela était important pour guérir.

- Tu es réveillée ?

Sakura sursauta et observa Cahme entrait en souriant. Elle portait une jupe vert kaki avec le haut lui dénudant les épaules. Et en observant son corps, Sakura remarqua des brûlures sur son épaule gauche et ses jambes. Elle hoqueta de surprise et se mordit la lèvre.

- Je.. j'ai perdu connaissance mais.. Qui.. ?

La question de Sakura était emplis de sensation flou. Tristesse, Colère, Frustration.. Douleur aussi. Du corps et de l'esprit. Particulièrement du coeur. Sakura serra ses poings sur la couverture, essayant de comprendre comment une tel chose pouvait être possible. Elle se sentait tellement nulle.

- Quand je vous ai retrouvé, vous étiez salement amochés. Je me suis simplement contentée de vous ramenez et j'ai prévenu le père de Masamune de venir le chercher. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, tu sais. Ils ont été tués, informa Cahme en commençant à changer les bandages.

- Tu ?

- Peut-être.. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'ils me cherchent. Mais je ne peux pas toujours affirmé pourquoi ? Certains me veulent du mal, d'autres du bien. Ceux-là n'étaient très.. agréables en faite.

- Je me demande parfois qui tu es, Cahme ? Tu sembles si triste parfois..., souffla Sakura en capturant une mèche sombre, laissant le regard crépuscule se tournait vers elle.

- Je suis spéciale. Mais je ne fais rien pour le montrer. Tu as ta spécialité, Sakura. Elle est simplement cachée car tu ne sais pas comment le montrer. La plupart des grands talents se découvrent à force que tu t'entraînes, rassura Cahme.

- Toi, c'est de naissance non ?

Elle eut un sourire. Elle ne savait vraiment le dire. Cahme s'était découvert ses dons. Ils remplaçaient ce chakra important. Mais, cela faisait d'elle avec les membres de sa tribu comme une menace. Comme un poison fou et malsain qui pourrait mettre à feu et à sang, le monde. Pourtant.. Malgré cela.. Ils n'étaient que des innocents. Et pour se défendre, Cahme devenait parfois une tueuse.

- On peut dire ça. Mais que cela soit de naissance ou au fil des années, il faut toujours s'entraîner. Encore et encore pour protéger ce qui nous est cher à nous ou à ceux qui compte pour nous. Ne pas abandonner.. La vie n'est pas dure à ce qu'on pourrait croire.. C'est nous qui pensons qu'elle l'est en faite..

- Cahme..

- Sakura, Tu aimes Naruto et Sasuke ? Tu aimes ton sensei ?

Sakura hocha vigoureusement la tête. Elle était folle de Sasuke, appréciait Naruto pour son courage et respectait beaucoup son sensei.

- J'imagine que tu as aussi une famille chez toi ?

- Oui... je.. Désolé pour la question sur la cuisine.. j'ignorais pour ta famille, murmura la jolie rose.

- Hahaha ! C'est pour cela que je n'ai rien dit. T'es pas sensée tout savoir de ma vie non plus. Cela n'aurait plus autant d'intérêt que d'apprendre à connaître les personnes. Oh et tu sais, ce baiser, cela n'était rien. Juste une envie de faire chier.. Sasuke, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Il est très adoré des filles chez nous. C'est un peu notre petit dieu ici bas, avoua Sakura.

Cahme eut un sourire puis termina de changer les bandages. Elle avait bien compris. Déjà, la majeur partie des filles du village craquaient sur le jeune brun en oubliant le blond qui était adorable avec ses moustaches.

- Je vais te dire un truc. Il y a deux dieux avec toi, Sakura. Celui que tu vois tout le temps car il habite ton coeur entier et un autre que tu ne prends pas le temps de voir car il fait trop l'idiot. Mais je suis sur qu'une fille au village a réussi à le voir, lança la jeune brune tout en posant le plateau sur les genoux de Sakura qui sourit en voyant le plat préparer.

- Naruto ? En quoi..

- Oublie deux secondes son bandeau, ses bêtises et pense seulement à lui entier en train de sourire.. Tu verras alors de quoi je parle. Reste cinq secondes à le faire et tu comprendras, rassura Cahme, Bon je te laisse, je vais m'occuper des trois autres hommes. Vous reprendrez le boulot deux jours après aller mieux.. Car durant ses deux jours, je vais vous emmener quelque part.

- Cahme ?

- Si vous devez faire partie un peu d'Abemane, alors je veux vous montrer les endroits de mon enfance, Sakura. Je n'ai plus de famille comme tu le sais. Mais toi, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi et Masamune êtes cette nouvelle famille, dit-elle, refermant la porte.

La jeune kunoichi sourit et caressa tendrement ses cheveux puis commença à manger en espérant terminer vite de guérir. Le monde de Cahme avait des couleurs uniques.. Presque méconnues. Brillantes et douces..

.

- Aïe ! Cahme-chan ! Cela fait mal ! gémit Naruto tandis qu'elle lui retirait le bandage pour dévoiler un corps guérit.

Elle afficha de la surprise et passa le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau un peu foncé. Elle était totalement choqué. Il était stupéfiant. Il avait guéri en une nuit. Elle avait un peu de mal à y croire. Il l'étonnait vraiment.

- Tu es incroyable, Naruto !

Le mot de Cahme coupa Naruto qui l'observa. Il retint son souffle et l'observa. Sa fenêtre était ouverte et le vent entrait doucement, laissant le rideau, leur vêtements et leur cheveux faire des ondulations douces tandis qu'il regardait son sourire. Elle était vraiment jolie.. Mais cette marque.. Ces marques.. Son corps ne méritais pas une tel souffrance.

- Ils t'ont fait du mal ? Ceux qui ont détruit ta famille.. Qui était comme les autres d'hier ?

Les questions de Naruto firent sursauter Cahme qui ne dit rien. Elle avait souffert. Elle avait crier, tempêté, hurlée, pleurer, insulter, taper, détruit.. Tout sa douleur était passé et pourtant.. Il s'avérait que.. Que cela ne fut pas assez pour tout ces gens. Que cela pouvait même être pire que tout. Mais elle était passée au-dessus.. Maintenant, elle défendait son village.

- Oui..

Il serra le poing et, n'ayant aucun plateau sur ses genoux, la prit dans ses bras. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, se retenant de pleurer. Se retenant de soupirer. Se retenant tout court. Elle était simplement dans les bras d'un garçon. Le seul qui ne l'ai jamais pris dans ses bras, ce fut Detan mais il n'était plus. IL demeurait parmi les fantômes du passé...

- Je suis désolé.. je.. je te promets de te protéger. Je te le promets, Cahme, lança-t-il, décidé, regardant la porte d'en face.

Elle sourit et enlaça tranquillement les épaules de Naruto.

- T'es mignon mais tu dois encore te reposer, Naruto, souffla-t-elle tout en souriant tendrement.

Il la regarda et hocha la tête, se recouchant. Mais elle demeurait toujours dans ses bras. Elle semblait avoir un peu de mal à se débarrasser de sa poigne. Il était fort mine de rien.

- Naruto, je dois aller m'occuper de Sasuke et Kakashi ! s'écria-t-elle en rigolant.

- Tu vas d'abord t'occuper de Sasuke et tu finis par Kakashi. Et après tu reviens, d'accord ? Fit-il, affichant une mauvaise moue.

- On verra. Dors, petite tête !

Naruto poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux. Cahme se dégagea et laissa le plateau puis alla voir les deux retardataires. Sakura et Naruto avaient des réactions différentes face à ces marques. Autant Sakura avait été un peu.. mal à l'aise et tétanisé.. Autant.. Naruto avait semblait hargneux et plein de fougue. Qu'en serait-il de Sasuke et Kakashi ? Masamune connaissait déjà ses marques. Tout le village les connaissait mais pas eux.. Et pour Abemane, l'équipe 7 était du village.

Certes, cela faisait bizarre mais c'était Abemane, pas de faux préjugés. Ils étaient des ninjas, tant mieux. Ils venaient aider, cool. Ils mettaient de l'ambiance, super. Personne ne pourrait rien leur reprocher. Ils respectaient les règles et plus encore, ils participaient un peu à tout. Cela en n'avait pas l'air, mais en trois jours, bien des choses s'étaient passé.

.

- Je me vengerais..

Cahme ne dit rien et serra fortement le bandage, faisant un peu crier Sasuke. Il lui jeta un regard noir malgré ses mèches mais elle n'en prit pas cas. Elle s'en foutait totalement. Il n'était pas le premier mec qu'elle rencontrait. Surement pas le dernier. Elle en verrait d'autres rempli de vengeance. Stupide et idiot. Et elle 'en voyait même pas le problème.

- Arrête de penser avec la colère, tu veux, ordonna-t-elle en changeant un bandage.

Il lui jeta un rapide regard.. Il n'était pas un idiot. Il savait ce qu'elle avait enduré. Ses marques de brûlures lui rappelait les techniques de son clan. Et il eut peur que certains membres soient de ses chasseurs qui avait tout enlevé à Cahme. Plus encore, le fait qu'elle ne cherche pas à se venger l'étonnait. Elle semblait plus sereine.

- Désolé d'être comme ça mais je peux pas oublier.. J'arrive pas à oublier ce qu'il a fait.. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait à toi, souffla Sasuke, regardant la couverture alors qu'elle récupérait le bandage de son ventre.

- Laisse tomber pour moi.. je m'en suis bien chargée et la nature va se faire un plaisir de les dévorer à sa façon. Concentre toi sur ta nouvelle famille..

- Et oublier l'ancienne ?

- Non. Mais ne répète pas les mêmes erreurs que ton frère.. Ou encore que d'autres ont fait à cause de la vengeance. Si la vengeance était toujours une solution, réellement, je ne pense pas que tu serais là.. pas plus que moi, assura la jeune fille, lui en mettant en un autre.

Il ne dit rien. Une odeur agréable entra dans ses narines tandis qu'elle terminait enfin, observant ses jambes pour voir que tout allé bien. Elle eut un sourire puis jeta un regard sur son front et eut un nouveau sourire.

- Bon, tu es en bonne état de guérison. Pour Naruto, il a rapidement guéri. Et pour Sakura, le plus dure sera ses mains mais si elle montre de la patience, cela devrait rapidement allée. Donc repos pour vous deux tandis que j'emmènerais Naruto bossait avec moi puisqu'il a rapidement guéri, expliqua-t-elle tout en rangeant son matériel.

Sasuke demeura silencieux tout en essayant de se retenir. En fait, il cherchait quelque chose. Dans sa tête, il voulait se rappelait de cette sensation éprouvé quand Cahme lui avait volé ce baiser, rentrant sa langue de force. Au contraire d'en être rebuté, il voulut encore plus la connaître. Car il arriverait un moment ou..

- Cahme ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'observa. Elle hocha la tête tout en se passant le pouce sur les lèvres. Un tic bien présent qui provoquait un battement irrégulier chez Sasuke. Il n'aimait pas les filles, ne s'en préoccupait que peu... Alors pourquoi tout d'un coup.. A cause d'un simple baiser, cela prenait une ampleur douce et charmeuse.

- Tu.. Tu peux refaire ce que tu as fait.. Hier.. matin.. fut sa demande tandis qu'un violent rouge s'installait sur ses joues.

La jeune fille le regarda et approcha sa main de son nez. Elle allait le refaire mais au contraire de pincer son nez, elle se contenta de prendre sa bouche. Il hoqueta, écarquilla les yeux, tremblant violemment alors que la langue de la jeune fille semblait savoir ou aller.. Sasuke n'osait plus agir, continuant de chercher sa respiration. Et puis, ce fut la fin.. Un mince filet de bave coula sur le menton de Sasuke qui avait finit par fermer les yeux, encore tremblant et rouge.

- Voilà.. Maintenant repose-toi, Ero-Sasuke, taquina Cahme, le laissant seul.

Quand elle eut disparut avec ses affaires, il serra les bras autour de son corps. Mais pourquoi il avait oser demander un truc pareil ? Pourquoi maintenant, il voulait l'avoir dans ses bras ? Pourquoi il ne le faisait pas quand sa bouche accaparer la sienne ? Pourquoi elle l'avait fait alors qu'elle aurait pu rejeter sa demande ? Mais quel était son problème ?

.

- Kakashi-sensei, vous avez de drôles d'élèves, vous savez. Aussi drôles que surprenant ou très timides et imprévisibles aussi.

Le jônin ne dit rien et eut un sourire tout en la laissant regarder ses blessures. Elle était vraiment forte et maligne. IL avait l'impression d'avoir trouver son homologue féminin mais en plus jeune. Connaître la mort des proches si tôt était autant étrange que normal dans le monde de ninja. Mais voir une enfant capable de donner à une amie la volonté de se battre, un garçon marqué d'un lourd passé, une envie de la protéger et un autre, empli de vengeance, le doute sur des sensations folles et son corps perturbé par elle, ce n'était pas une chose anodin mais très rare.

- Tu as de nouveau embrassé Sasuke avec la langue ? fit remarquer Kakashi tout en gémissant quand elle serra le bandage.

- Il me l'a demandé. J'aurais pu refuser mais je me voyais si mal le lui refuser alors bon.. et puis, il a pas eu l'air de résister, rigola Cahme.

- Il faut dire que les filles de Konoha le laisse indifférente car elle n'ont pas ton côté espiègle et ton répondant envers lui.

Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil. Il fallait dire que mine de rien.. Il n'avait rien à envoyé au restes. Sasuke était un beau garçon ténébreux, chose qu'elle apprécié chez les hommes. Un coté sombre qui pourtant caché des sourires aussi fugaces que précieux. Il possédait une force douce et racée, bien maligne et taquine.

- Et que penses-tu de Naruto ?

- C'est le soleil.

La réponse n'était pas un mensonge. A ses yeux, si Sasuke était la lune, Naruto était un soleil magique, en perpétuel mouvement et chaleur. Il souriait tout le temps, riait et elle était convaincu qu'en grandissant, il n'en serait que plus beau et magnifique. Elle en était sur même. Sa force était puissante et imprévisible, sans limite.. Comme Sasuke.

- Je vois. Sakura ?

- Une fleur de cerisier qui n'a pas encore fleuri.. Mais je suis sur.. Qu'elle sera plus belle que toute les autres. Il faut seulement qu'elle se donne la force de le faire... il faut qu'elle trouve sa motivation, murmura-t-elle.

Kakashi eut un simple et tendre sourire. Oui, il adorait cette petite. Et il était sur qu'à Konoha, elle ferait bouger les choses. Mais il attendrait la fin de la mission pour lui proposer ce voyage. Pas avant. Car Abemane lui offrait le confort et la tranquillité d'une mission D avec ces ombres de missions A.

.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit du premier étage et arriva au salon, elle ouvrit la porte en pensée et laissa l'air frais entrer. La vengeance n'apportait rien.. Les sourires dévoilaient ta force de caractère.. Protéger les gens que tu aimes était une preuve d'amour et d'affection... Elle alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre menant au jardin de derrière et plus exactement à sa plantation de tomates.

Leur couleur rouges devenaient peu à peu belles et délicieuses. Il y régnait une impression de douceur qui cachait un gout de sucre agréable et un jus des plus excellent. Elle inspira puis alla chercher un attirail de couture. S'ils devaient partir, elle voulait avoir quelque choses d'eux. Un souvenir.. Plusieurs en faîte. Des photos.. pleins de photos.. Et des figurines.

Elle eut un sourire idiot.. Mais heureux.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

.

Des ninjas.. c'était de ridicules petits ninjas qui auraient botter le cul de deux de ses meilleurs chasseurs ? C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Une mauvaise plaisanterie ? C'était surement cela. L'ombre frappa du poing sur son trône tandis qu'un regard emplis de haine. Il en plus que marre de ne pas détenir ce fameux pendentif. L'un de ses chasseurs se mit à genoux devant lui et la rage se fit plus puissante tandis que le seigneur de ce palais jetait un regard sur son servant.

- Baet, explique-moi ce qui a pu arriver pour que personne ne m'apporte ce maudit trésor familial ? gronda-t-il, serrant les mains sur les accoudoirs du trône, retenant son souffle.

- Je l'ignore, mon seigneur. D'après ceux qui on put survivre, une Ôtsutsuki aurait survécu, murmura le chasseur, prêt à entendre ou sentir la foudre s'abattre sur lui.

Il avait écarquiller les yeux et se leva pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Un des leurs avait finalement survécu. Ces misérables monstres . Un ou une était un survivant. Il donna un coup de poing au rebord qui se fendit et jeta un regard écarlate sur l'homme.

- Nous partons tout les deux, Baet. Personne d'autres. Je veux que tu envoie une personne jugée neutre pour aller voir qui est la survivante. Pas de connerie ou de stupide attaque. Juste une mission de repérage et il revient vers nous, ordonna le monarque.

- Bien Maître.

Le chasseur disparut tandis que le monarque resta seul. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage, dévoilant de fines canines. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle serait la survivante. La torture n'en serait que plus belle.

.

Cahme eut un violent frisson. Elle sentait que quelques chose se tramait dans son dos. Quelque chose de dangereux. Elle en avait une impression de folie. Une folie furieuse qui allait anéantir Abemane. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Comme un vent destructeur. Et il fallait qu'elle se prépare. Elle termina rapidement de prendre les dernières poires pour les ranger. Le dernier poirier était enfin vide et de plus, les tomates avait bien mûri. Donc, s'il elle se dépêchait.. Elle aurait fini aujourd'hui.

Finalement, malgré cette horrible frisson, une chose importante comptait.. Que sa récolte se termine. Et cela serait bientôt fait. Elle revint vers sa demeure ou des rires se firent entendre. Naruto faisait le fou, mettant en rage Sakura, Kakashi lisait son livre tranquillement et Sasuke observait ses deux coéquipiers Rien de bien charmant. Une stupide querelle d'amis. Elle eut un sourire, son panier plein puis se mordit la lèvre. Il fallait qu'elle fasse la cuisine maintenant. Elle rangea son panier dans le hangar et vint les rejoindre.

- Neh ! Cahme-chan est de retour, souffla Naruto en souriant.

Sasuke la regarda à peine. Il humecta ses lèvres au souvenirs de son baiser. Aussitôt, le rouge lui monta au joue et il tourna la tête pour masquer de sa mèche, cette rougeur tandis que Sakura frappait de nouveau Naruto. La jeune rose ignorait totalement que son petit dieu sombre lui avait redemandé un baiser. Et elle ne le lui dirait pas. Sasuke ne semblait être remis de ses attaques un peu osés. Mais Cahme n'était pas une sainte. Et elle avait tellement de courage et d'espièglerie que cela ne lui faisait pas peur.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Réprimanda-t-elle, d'un visage faussement énervé, les poings sur les hanches.

Naruto s'approcha et la regarda. Elle semblait forte, pas fatiguée et surtout prête à bosser encore. Il ferma un peu les yeux, l'observant un peu plus.

- Dis, Cahme-chan, tu te reposes parfois ?

- Naruto, arrête tes questions idiotes, tu veux. On est à la saison des récoltes. Le repos cela sera à la fin enfin, grommela Cahme en retirant ses chaussures et pénétrant le salon, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Mais..

- Cesse de discuter ! Au fait, bon boulot pour le hangar et les premières récoltes. On va pouvoir commencer les tomates, avertit la jeune fille en se tournant vers eux.

Sakura eut un sourire. C'était super bien si elle pouvait terminer vite sa récolte et la distribuait à tout les habitants. Pour sa part, ses mains allaient mieux. Nettement mieux. Certes, elle avait une légère douleur mais ce n'était rien. Kakashi releva ses yeux de son livre et observa Cahme qui affichait un tendre sourire. Puis il les posa sur les petites poupées installés sur la commode. Plus des peluches que des poupées mais dont les personnages étaient bien connus.

- Tu as dormi cette nuit ? Demanda le Jônin, fermant son livre.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers Cahme, suivit de Sakura et Naruto alors qu'elle ne dit rien et alla à la cuisine. C'était évident que non. Il était même fort possible qu'elle ai avancé le travail la nuit pour pouvoir terminé ce matin. Comme une vraie petite folle.

- Kakashi-sensei.. On devrait l'empêcher de travailler cet après-midi et de la faire se reposer, proposa Sakura.

Le ninja copieur eut un sourire. Cela ne l'étonnait pas de Sakura. Elle semblait s'être prise d'affection. Ou alors était-ce ses poupées posés sur cette commode qui avait changé les choses ? Il était vrai qu'une grande surprise les avait pris en les voyant. Il y était tous. Même Cahme s'était faite. Cela l'avait tellement amusé qu'il n'avait rien dit. Naruto avait rougit autant que Sasuke alors que Sakura avait tendrement sourit.

- Tu proposes de cultiver les tomates, le temps qu'elle dorme ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses hocha vigoureusement la tête en souriant. Naruto eut un sourire impressionnant sur son visage alors que Sasuke ne dit rien mais on pouvait deviner qu'il était d'accord avec cela. Qu'elle veuille bien avancer était une chose mais ils devaient tous aider eux aussi.

- C'est une bonne idée. Déjà, commençons par l'aider à faire la cuisine. Naruto et Sakura, vous avez des talents culinaires ?

Ils secouèrent la tête. Ce fut Sasuke qui se leva et alla dans la cuisine, faisant comprendre aux autres qu'ils pouvaient s'occuper de la table. Cahme était en train de cuire divers légumes quand Sasuke remarqua la viande qu'elle comptait servir avec.

- Tu as une idée pour la sauce que tu pourrais faire ? Questionna l'Uchiha, s'étant lavé les mains.

- Pas vraiment. Mais si tu as une sauce à me proposer, dis le moi, lança Cahme, ravie de voir un peu monde dans sa cuisine.

- Je vais la faire plutôt et je t'écrirais la recette. Comme cela, on sera quitte sur les recettes de cuisine et puis, cela fait un moment que j'ai pas cuisiner en fait, admit-il en souriant et en commençant à s'occuper de la viande.

Cahme le regarda. Elle ne dit rien d'autre. Depuis qu'elle leur avait montré ses marques, elle portait souvent des jupes ou des robes.. Parfois des shorts. Plus de complexes, une totale liberté. Les autres villageois connaissaient son passé. Les rouleaux de sa famille avait été caché. Abemane n'avait aucun trésor hormis ce fabuleux pendentif qui brillait sur sa poitrine.

- Tu as des tendances culinaires, Ero-Sasuke ? Taquina Cahme tout en terminant son petit mélange de légumes et de pâtes.

- J'en ai toujours eu. Je vis seul depuis longtemps donc il fallait bien que je m'occupe de ma nourriture. Et puis, ma mère m'avait laissé un livre de recette alors c'est bon.

- Ero-Sasuke qui connait la cuisine, c'est pas mignon tout plein ! Plaisanta Cahme alors qu'il soupirait et secouer la tête.

Cahme riait mais une impression l'alerta et elle se tendit soudainement. Quelque chose de mauvais, de dangereux.. De fou s'approcher. Quelque chose qui allait faire d'Abemane, un souvenir d'enfant en plus.. Une création détruite. Elle se mordit la lèvre.. Le danger venait de partout... a l'extérieur du village.

Elle ne dormirait pas ce soir.. Pas encore.. Car il était fort possible que même avant, une attaque soit lancé.. Même faîte sous différentes formes.

- Cahme ? Appela Sasuke, ayant posé une main sur son épaule.

Heureusement qu'il eut posé la poêle sur le meuble car dans la seconde qui suivit, il fut plaquer au sol, une main sur sa bouche. La porte menant au jardin se ferma brusquement ainsi que les volets. La plupart des villageois rentrèrent très vite chez eux et s'enfermèrent à double tour. Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi vinrent rejoindre les deux amis. Cahme se tenait droite sur Sasuke, toujours sa main sur sa bouche.

" Zie.. donne-moi des nouvelles "

[ Deux Cavaliers et un observateur.. Il cherche quelque chose.. Pour ce qui est de leur but, il me semble emplis de noirceur ]

" Leur apparences ? "

[ L'un porte une capuche, le second est blond aux yeux dorés, possédant divers couteaux, du fil, un katana.. Et l'observateur a une hache, deux katana et trois shurikens ainsi que le même fil que son partenaire. C'est une femme.. Possédant des cheveux verts et un regard améthyste ]

Cahme fronça les sourcils. Des amis des deux autres chasseurs ? Possible. L'un des visages lui était inconnu. Elle avait l'impression que le danger venait de ce visage inconnu. Un visage.. Une personne.. Un nouveau mal à combattre.

[ Je pense que c'est ton pendentif qu'ils veulent, Cahme... ]

" La dernière fois, ils cherchaient à me tuer mais ils n'ont jamais voulu récupérer les rouleaux et mon pendentif..

[ Rappelle-toi ta lignée, Cahme. Tu es unique en ton genre et ton pendentif est la clé de tes pouvoirs.. Pas l'origine mais la cage. Sitôt débarrasser de lui, plus personne ne t'arrêtera ]

" Je dois garder ce collier, Zie.. Si je l'enlève, c'est tout l'univers qui sera totalement distordu. Ma mère m'a offert ce pendentif pour que je puisse faire de mal à personne "

[ Je le sais.. Mais sache que tes pouvoirs ne sont pas une abomination.. Sinon, je ne t'aurais jamais choisi quand j'étais encore libre. ]

La jeune fille sourit mais ne dit rien de plus. Deux cavaliers et une observatrice. Deux portant des armes tandis qu'un autre demeurait inconnu..

" Zie, si tu as des infos.. Dis les moi.. Peu importe lequels "

[ Je t'informerais dans la seconde.. Mais je veux que tu me fasses entièrement confiance et plus encore en toi. Tu doutes constamment de tes facultés. Mais elle ne sont meurtrières que si tu cesses de croire en toi.. Ton amour pour ta tribu.. Et ta famille, voilà ta force. ]

Cahme relâcha la pression sur sa main, découvrant la bouche de Sasuke qui avait observé le visage de la brune. Quelque chose avait changé dans son regard.. Autrefois crépusculaire, il possédait une teinte inconnue.. La teinte même de la lune lorsqu'elle est pleine et blanche. C'était ainsi qu'étais ses yeux à présent.

- Cahme.. tes yeux, murmura Sasuke, ne tremblant pas mais s'inquiétant complètement.

Elle eut un sourire. Ses yeux lunaires et striés pouvaient effrayés bien du monde à cette seconde. Mais quand elle regarda chacun des membres de la team 7, cela ne fut qu'une forte inquiétude qui régna dans leur pupilles.

- je vous expliquerais tout.. Mais là.. je dois protéger mon village, lança-t-elle se mettant à genoux.

- On peut t'aider ! cria Naruto.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre et caressa sa joue en douceur. Comme oublier l'heure état après l'arrivée de ses deux chasseurs. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils retournent à cet état. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Cela lui était absolument impossible. Elle ne pourrait pas se permettre une tel chose.. Encore une fois.

- Naruto, je sais que tu veux m'aider mais je refuse que tu paie mon existence de ta vie, murmura Cahme.

Il serra le poing.. Elle était.. Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire cela. Si elle adorait bouclé le museau de Sasuke d'un baiser.. Il aimerait en faire autant avec la sienne. Il retira son bandeau et la regarda. Cahme était une fille attachante. Quelques jours et il était déjà attaché à elle.. C'était trop vite.. Tout cela s'enchaîner trop vite. L'attaque.. Cette affection étrange.. C'était trop tôt.

- Je veux t'aider !

- Et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de mal à cause de moi !

Il soupira et la regarda, collant son front au sien. Pouvait-elle comprendre son désir dans un regard ? Elle le comprit rapidement car en quelques secondes.. ses yeux reprirent de plus en plus leur couleur. Elle se calma et patienta sur les infos de Zie.

[ Cahme.. L'homme... Celui dont le visage m'est inconnu.. j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours.. Il me rappelle quelqu'un ]

" Zie.. On dirait que tu paniques.. quesque tu as ? Que dois-je faire ? "

[ Quitte ce village.. Laisse-le vite.. Je sais ce qu'il veut. Ton pendentif. Il pense que tes pouvoirs ou ceux de votre clan sont en lui.. ]

" Ce n'est qu'une amulette, Zie "

[ Car nous connaissons la vérité.. Mais.. lui.. que s'est-il de ta lignée. Ecoute bien, Cahme, que tu sois ici ou pas, il prendra le pendentif.. mais si le village peut-être épargnée, alors va t'en ]

Elle se leva. Mais un parfum étrange lui parvint et elle alla près de la porte du salon, menant au jardin ou était situé les tomates. Ils venaient d'entrer au village. Pour eux, cela du être étrange de trouver le village aussi silencieux. Mais ils représentaient le danger dont Abemane se cachait dans les divers maisons.

.

Baet regarda le paysage. Le village semblait mort. Perdu entre le sommeil et la mort définitive. Comme si la vie avait abandonné ses champs verdoyants, le parfum même de la nature. Même les animaux n'étaient plus là. Tout avait disparu. Cela en était presque incroyable. L'observatrice, appelée Mahato, observa le village d'un regard surpris.

- Je ne comprends pas maître.. il y avait encore du monde, il y a peu de temps, souffla la jeune femme, baissant la tête devant le cavalier au pur-sang à la robe tacheté de blanc et de roux.

- Je te crois. Ils ont du se sentir en danger et se sont renfermé chez eux. As-tu pu voir la maison ou est renfermée la survivante ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Oui.. Elle détient les meilleurs tomates.. je vais vous guider jusqu'à elle, mon seigneur.

Il hocha la tête et commença à avancer sur les divers chemins, suivant l'observatrice, son compagnon sur ses talons. Ce village.. était semble-t-il agréable et constamment en paix. Et même si la vie semblait parfaite.. Cette vue lui soulevait le corps. Son ancien peuple, sa tendre tribu avait été décimé par un peuple de barbares.. Les ninjas. Et il comptait se venger. Aucun ninja n'échapperait jamais à son courroux. Cela était l'heure. Il allait tout détruire. Mais d'abord..

La priorité était de récupérer ce fameux pendentif...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

Cahme le savait.. Quelque chose allait changé. Les sabots se rapprochaient. Le parfum qui la faisait trembler d'inquiétude se faisait plus fort. Il y eut encore du silence, les sabots se turent tandis qu'elle et l'équipe 7 patientèrent. Elle inspira et espéra qu'ils ne soient que de passages. Elle maintenait la porte fermé avec sa pensée.. Mais cette peur féroce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de sa chair.. Elle se sentait comme prise de panique.

- Je sais que tu es là alors montre-toi ! ordonna le cavalier masqué.

Cahme se mordit la lèvre et décida de parler via la porte.

- Et si je refuse ? Pourquoi être venu ici ? Questionna la jeune fille, ordonnant aux ninjas de ne pas bouger.

- C'est un ordre ! gronda le second cavalier.

Elle eut un sourire amusé et soupira tout en posant son index sur son front.

- Je suis désobéissante aux ordres, annonça-t-elle, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Le cavalier se sentit nerveux à cause du regard haineux que son maître donnait à la maison. Cette petite putain le narguait. Elle le provoquait sans remord. Et de cela, il ne l'accepterait pas. Il était sur qu'elle détenait quelques pouvoirs obscurs qui la rendaient forte et surtout aimée. Mais il allait tout faire que ces moments ne soient que des rêves dans le coeur de ses gens...

Un rêve utopique.. Et il allait le détruire comme les ninjas avaient détruits sa tribu. Tout allait changer aujourd'hui. Il leva sa main et l'ouvrit.

- Cinq secondes. Il ne t'en reste que Cinq pour sortir.. Et même, peu importe que tu sortes ou pas, tu perdras ce que tu possèdes et je t'enfermerais un peu plus dans les ténèbres, mon enfant, murmura-t-il, de sorte à ce qu'elle l'entende.

- Cesse de faire tes sorts et rentre chez toi. Il n'y a rien ici que tu puisses trouver d'inégalable aux trésors du monde entier, clama Cahme en se redressant un peu vers la porte.

- Si.. une amulette en forme de croissant de lune, dorée et sertie de pierres bleu unique. Cette amulette ouvre un temple ou se trouve le véritable pouvoir. Et je veux cette amulette !

- Et qui te dit qu'elle est ici ?

- Ta façon de te caché me le prouve.

Elle soupira et décida de quitter sa demeure, interdisant qui que ce soit de sortir d'un regard dur. Naruto était tellement fébrile que tout son corps tremblait sur lui même. Sakura avait retenu un peu de son souffle alors que Kakashi prit la place de Cahme. Pour Sasuke, il n'osa levé une main pour la retenir.. Il n'avait pas peur.. Pas pour lui et ses compagnons. Pour elle..

Lorsqu'elle fut face à ses trois inconnus, seul deux doigts demeuraient encore debout. Cahme fronça les sourcils. Son père utilisait souvent cette technique sur les agresseurs. Il avait cinq secondes pour partir et s'il ne le faisait pas.. Ils mouraient tous dans l'instant ou finissaient défigurer. Parfois, ils s'entretuaient. L'horreur des guerres.

- Quesque tu veux ? demanda-t-elle, le regard froid.

- L'amulette du croissant de lune. C'est la seule chose que je désire dans ce village, gronda l'homme masqué, les deux doigts toujours levé.

- Elle n'est pas ici.

- Menteuse ! cria l'autre cavalier, se rapprochant de son maître, seigneur, laissez-moi fouiller ses terres pour la trouver.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sur que c'est elle qui détient l'amulette. Sinon, elle ne saurait pas de quoi je parle, je me trompe.

- Cela ne veut rien dire. L'amulette du croissant de lune est assez bien connu dans le village, faut pas être débile surtout quand on a connu Masami et Anzu Umami, rétorqua Cahme en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Sauf que tu es plus que l'héritière des Umami. Tu es celle de l'ancienne tribu, se moqua le mystérieux seigneur.

- Je vois.. Tu m'as espionné pour savoir qui était la mystérieuse survivante de la tribu. Et maintenant que tu le sais, tu veux que je te donne l'amulette. Mais entre temps, j'aurais pu la vendre, tu ne crois pas ?

Son poing se serra quand il vit le regard crépuscule et fière. Cette petite ne semblait avoir peur de rien. Et il la haïssait encore plus. Cette tribu, la leurs, était une tribu fière et forte, de toute beauté que les ninjas, aidé des chasseurs, avait anéanti sans le moindre remord. Contrairement à lui qui baigner dans une vengeance totale, elle avait créer un village pour effacer toute trace de ce lieu en paix, perdu dans la mort et les flammes.

- Je vois que ta tribu ne compte déjà plus, se moqua le seigneur, la toisant du regard.

- Détrompe toi. Je n'ai aucun compte à te donner, toi et de ta petite personne entourée de chasseurs, parce que tu n'est rien pour moi. Maintenant quitte mon village.

- Ne donne pas d'ordre à mon seigneur, monstre ! cria le cavalier alors que l'observatrice se tenait prête à agir.

Un nouveau doigt s'abaissa tandis que Cahme fronçait les sourcils. Cette technique.. Il était.. Très peu d'homme de la tribu détenait ce savoir. Trois en fait. Son père, son oncle et son parrain. Était-il l'un d'eux. Pas son père, elle l'avait vu mort et empalé de la pire des manière.. Son oncle était mort lui aussi.. Il avait essayé de défendre son frère. Et son parrain.. Elle ne le savait pas.

- Ma technique t'interpelle ?

- Oui. Mon père, mon parrain et mon oncle la connaissaient très bien, répondit-elle, neutre.

- Je vois. Tu te rappelles encore fraîchement de cette nuit ? De tout ces corps qui brûlent et qui se meurent.. De tes parents.. De ton frère, se faisant égorger sous tes yeux, n'est ce pas ? Se moqua le seigneur alors que Cahme retenait ses tremblements.

L'équipe 7 se tut et chacun des membres s'observa. Celui qui trembla le plus pour Cahme fut Sasuke qui avait vécu l'horreur de voir sa famille périr des mains de son frère. Mais Cahme.. C'était des inconnus qui avait anéanti sa vie comme.. Il serra fortement les poings, sentant comme une rage monté en lui. Il croisa le regard de Naruto et vit la même fièvre ardente. Ils hochèrent la tête. Si cela dégénéré, Ils commenceraient le combat.

- Donne moi cette amulette et je te jure de les venger, proposa le seigneur, par contre si tu refuses, ce village brûlera de longs en larges.

- Si tu touches ce village qui est le rêve de mon frère, je te fais la peau personnellement. Mets toi bien dans le crâne que ce village est celui de mon frère, qui que tu sois de notre ancienne tribu.. Alors si tu as un tant soit peu d'amour pour le rêve d'un des tiens, ne t'en prends pas à ce village, gronda Cahme.

Le cheval du seigneur eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la flamme protectrice dans les yeux crépuscules de la jeune adolescente de 12 ans. Pour sa part, le seigneur eut une envie meurtrière à son encontre. Elle était vraiment culottée et coléreuse. Et il en avait plus que marre de patienter. Un doigts à baisser et cette enfant serait défiguré, les ninjas oublieraient tout d'Abemane tout autant que ces terres deviendraient des cendres fumantes.. Des corps totalement brûlés et sans vie.. Rien de tout ceci ne serait plus là.

- Vas-tu me donner cette amulette ? Demanda-t-il plus poliment, son cheval se rapprochant des tomates.

Cahme observa l'animal qui comprit bien vite que ses tomates ne lui serait pas remis s'il continuait à s'en approcher. Et pour son amulette, elle regarda sous son corsage mais celle-ci n'était plus.. Apparemment, l'amulette était entré en son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas la lui donner. Car celle-ci, bien que simple amulette, n'écoutait que sa maîtresse.

- Désolé mais cela m'est impossible de te la donner.

- NANNI ! cria le seigneur, fou de rage.

- Je ne peux pas te la donner.

Il ferma les yeux et la toisa de manière mauvais. Il lui en voulait et elle allait en payer le prix toute sa vie.

- Dans ce cas, subis les conséquences de ton refus !

Les ninjas comprirent la menace mais dans la seconde ou il baissa son dernier doigts, ils se retrouvèrent en forêt avec leur sac à dos. Ils ne semblaient savoir ou aller et regardèrent leur sensei qui lisait son bouquin. Il enleva son nez des pages et pointa une direction du regard. Ceux-ci se remirent en marche. Ils ne semblaient plus trop savoir ou aller en faite. Et pire encore.. Ils semblaient avoir oublier quelque chose d'important.

.

Elle hurla à pleins poumons. Une partie de son visage était brûlé. Elle ne ressemblait plus à cette jolie fille. Même son visage était d'une laideur qu'on refusait de voir. Cahme avait tout perdu encore une fois et le cavalier s'en était allé. Il lui avait juré de la souffrance, de la douleur et surtout, une solitude que personne ne pourrait jamais calmer.

Elle pleura de nouveau, ses larmes lui arrachant des gémissements de douleur. Elle était totalement détruite, allongée au sol, blessé à l'épaule dont le sang tâchait son haut alors qu'elle serrait les poings.

( Tu demeureras laide à jamais.. Seul l'amour pourra te sauver... Et même si toi tu aimes, s'il ne demeure pas réciproque.. tu resteras ainsi.. Mais je peux enlever le sort si tu me donnes l'amulette.. Je te laisse une année de vie ainsi.. Et au bout de celle-ci.. Je me mettrais à ta recherche pour te la reprendre.. Car je sais qu'elle demeure avec toi.. )

Cahme serra un peu plus les dents, relevant la tête pour voir Abemane, réduit en poussières, ruines en flammes.. Cadavre pullulant. Elle se mit à genoux et se dirigea vers une maison.. La famille était totalement décidé, calciné.. Cahme retrouva le corps de Masamune et le serra contre elle.. Elle continua de pleurer. Elle n'en pouvait plus déjà.. Une année de vie avec ce jour ou tout aurait du être beau... Non ! Elle voulait tout retrouver. Mais un sort est irréversible.

Elle regarda le corps brûlé et noir de son petit frère de coeur...

.

- AAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Le cri perçant qui parvint au oreilles des ninjas, des villages.. Du seigneur lui même.. Parvint jusqu'à la lune qui émit un battement étrange. Le réveil était lancé..


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

Sasuke se tenait dans une rue, tenant son parapluie tout en observant les habitants de la ville courir après un refuge, le temps que cela cesse. Pour sa part, il s'en moquait. L'équipe était partie pour une nouvelle mission dans une ville. Si l'équipe profitait d'un dernier jour de repos pour reprendre la route, Sasuke était sorti avec ce parapluie de l'auberge, observant le monde d'un regard indifférent. Il avait toujours été ainsi depuis la disparition de sa famille.

Du bruit provenant d'une ruelle sombre le fit froncer les sourcils alors qu'il s'approcher de l'entrée. Une silhouette semblait chercher quelque chose dans les poubelles. Il continua de l'observer, tenant toujours fermement le parapluie. La silhouette semblait porter un pantalon bien trop épais et grand pour elle.. un blouson épais, rouge plus exactement avec un animal dessus et une capuche posé sur la tête de l'inconnu. Il fronça les sourcils, observant les pieds boueux malgré les sandales. Les doigts étaient fébriles et la personne tremblait.

Il leva son regard vers l'enseigne d'un restaurant. Cette forme inconnue, tremblant, continuait de farfouiller dans les poubelles. Il eut comme une pulsion folle. Celui de l'aider.. Celui de s'approcher d'elle et de l'emmener à son équipe. De l'éloigner de cette folie voleuse et tueuse qui agissait comme un poison sur elle.

- Eh ! Lança-t-il la faisant sursauter, tandis qu'elle tombait.

D'après le cri émis par cette bouche.. c'était une fille. Il serra le manche du parapluie et s'approcha d'elle.

- Tout va bien ?

Elle resta assis, sentant une odeur immonde sur sa peau tout en soupirant tristement. Elle recula encore, gênée par la façon dont l'homme l'observait tranquillement. Un homme ? Non, un jeune garçon dont le visage doux et chaleureux était presque autant intéressant que la nourriture que son ventre réclamait. Sasuke s'approcha tranquillement d'elle, continuant de serrer le manche. Elle avait le visage baissée.

- Je..

Ce fut son ventre qui gargouilla suffisamment fort pour qu'il comprenne. Il ne dit rien et soupira, tendant sa main libre vers elle. Elle regarda sa main, surprise mais pas lui.

- Reste pas là et viens. Je vais te conduire à mon auberge, ordonna Sasuke, utilisant un ton très doux.

Elle prit la main pour s'aider à se lever puis la relâcha. Sasuke sentit comme un vide quand elle le lâcha et mit le parapluie sur sa tête. Elle ne dit rien et le suivit sans rien dire. Comme le sort avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Il ne semblait pas la reconnaître. C'était une bonne chose car elle était dans l'incapacité même de lui dire comment elle avait pu finir ainsi.

Ils marchèrent durant un moment. La plupart des passants s'éloignaient d'elle à cause de l'odeur. Pour sa part, Sasuke ne fit aucune remarque. Il était normal qu'elle possède une tel odeur quand il se rappelait ce qu'elle faisait, quelques minutes plus tôt. Le fait de lui venir en aide n'était pourtant pas compréhensible. Lui qui ne vivait que pour sa vengeance avait tendu la main pour quelqu'un d'autres que pour Naruto.. Une chose tel qu'elle était impensable venant de lui.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda le jeune ninja, regardant de tant en tant la jeune fille.

- Cahme.. Mon nom est Cahme.

Il haussa un sourcil et hocha la tête puis s'arrêtant devant une auberge. Il eut un sourire en la voyant au contraire de l'inconnue qui fit un pas en arrière. Mais il demeura plus rapide, capturant son poignée pour la pousser à l'intérieur. Elle se figea devant les regards qui se posèrent sur elle. Il entra derrière elle et rangea le parapluie que l'auberge laissé à tout les clients si ceux-ci désirait une promenade sous la pluie.

- Je..

- Cette jeune fille est avec moi et mon équipe. Nous allons faire en sorte que cet odeur ne soit plus sur sa personne alors abstenez-vous de tout commentaire, gronda Sasuke du voix coléreuse, tirant la jeune fille par le manche de sa veste, l'obligeant à monter devant lui.

- Tu es sur de... ?

- Je sais ce que je fais. Avance.

Le ton était impérieux et elle détestait cela. D'un autre côté, elle n'aurait pas à payer d'une nouvelle nuit dans la boue. Ses cheveux n'avaient plus rien de cheveux et ses yeux.. Que dire d'eux ? Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Il arriva à la chambre qu'il partageait avec son équipe. Kakashi semblait lire son bouquin à la fenêtre. Naruto s'ennuyait, se balançant d'avant en arrière alors que Sakura lisait un rouleau. Quand Sasuke entra, ils tournèrent tous la tête vers lui.. Et puis, soudainement, une odeur les prit au coeur.

- Neh, Sasuke ? C'est quoi cette odeur qui émane de toi ? Se moqua Naruto, recevant un coup de poing de la part de Sakura qui remarqua une silhouette dans la porte, immobile.

- Sasuke-kun, qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle, se levant pour marcher vers elle.

- Elle s'appelle Cahme. Elle est un peu sale en fait et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais t'en occuper, Sakura. Tu aurais de nouveau vêtements à lui prêter ? Quelque chose dans le genre ?

Sakura observa la jeune fille et comprit.

- Je ne veux pas.. Ecoutez, on se connait pas alors pourquoi ?

- Faut forcément une raison pour vouloir aider quelqu'un ? Questionna Naruto, les yeux ouverts tandis qu'il défit son bandeau, laissant ses cheveux enfin lâché et ébouriffait autour de sa tête.

- Non. Juste que vous serez bien les premiers à le faire..

Sakura, des affaires en main, la poussa vers les bains de l'auberge tandis que les garçons les regardaient disparaître. Puis ils commencèrent à discuter tout les trois tandis que Sakura s'occupait d'elle.

.

- Tu as un nom de famille ?

Cahme ne dit rien. Elle avait laissé des servantes s'occupaient de son linge, leur expliquant qu'elle désirait récupérer ses affaires après qu'ils soient bien nettoyés. Elles étaient aussi nus l'une que l'autre.. Cahme prit une serviette qu'elle enroula autour de son corps tandis que Sakura s'approcha d'elle. C'était une occasion à prendre. Elle n'avait pas fait cela depuis longtemps.

- Ôtsutsuki. Cahme Ôtsutsuki.

- C'est joli. C'est quoi l'emblème de ta famille ?

- Un croissant de lune.

- Cool. Euh..

Elle rit peu et se passa de l'eau sur tout le corps tandis que Sakura se mit à côté d'elle. Elle vit sa serviette et avec la forte vapeur ne put réellement distinguer les marques de brûlures. Cahme commença son nettoyage tout en soupirant. L'amulette demeurait cachée. Elle ne semblait plus vouloir la quitter.. Et pour sa part, Cahme le sentait.. L'année était arrivée à sa moitié.

- Tu as de la famille ?

Les questions de la jeune fille rose était normales mais aussi dérangeante. Car Cahme se sentait mal de ne pas être totalement capable de garder des secrets. Comment le faire.. Elle qui avait tellement perdue. Elle devait tout reconstruire pour tout reperdre.

- Non.. Ils sont.. Enfin..

- Je vois. je suis désolé.. Mais on va t'emmener à Konoha et tu vas te faire une nouvelle famille. Cela te dit ? Proposa Sakura.

Ces mots arrachèrent un sourire à la jeune fille. Elle qui pensait être abandonner. d'un autre côté.. A la fin de l'année.. Elle devrait quitter Konoha.. Pour éviter à ce village, le même sort qu'Abemane et sa tribu. Elle espérait que Konoha ne s'attache pas trop à elle.

- Cela doit te faire du bien, non ? Plaisanta Sakura, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres.

- Oh que oui. Cela fait un bien fou de se laver. Merci Sakura.

- Remercie Sasuke surtout.

Elle hocha la tête et rendit à ses cheveux, leur splendeur de ténèbres, mi-long tandis que son regard crépuscule alla se poser sur le bassin d'eau chaude. Elle pénétra l'eau, ne ressentant plus aucun effet sur ses brûlures. Comme si tout avait été effacé. Mais tout reviendrait forcément. Ses cheveux entouraient son visage... et elle semblait tellement dans ses pensées que rien ne semblait l'en défaire.

- Cahme ? Hé ho !

La jeune fille releva la tête et observa la Kunoichi qui avait penché sa tête devant son profond silence. Comment une ravissante jeune fille comme elle avait pu voir le jour. Cela en était perturbant de voir tant de beauté.

- Tu es belle, Cahme. Si belle.. murmura Sakura, capturant une mèche noire.

Ce compliment fit rire la survivante. Elle n'avait donc pas vu l'autre partie de son visage. Il fallait dire qu'elle le cachait si bien qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir. Ses cheveux cachaient toujours la partie droite de son visage.

- Tu es belle toi aussi, Sakura, lui retourna la brune tout en souriant.

Sakura eut un doute. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle était belle quand on lui donner ce doute depuis si longtemps. Le seul garçon qu'elle n'aimerait jamais ne semblait pas la voir.. Elle semblait tellement insignifiante au yeux du garçon. Comme inexistante.. Comme une fille comme une autre. Et parfois, la ninja se demandait comment conquérir ce garçon si froid..

- Cahme, tu sais le garçon qui t'a ramené... Je..

- Je sais.

Elle hoqueta de surprise et observa la jeune fille.

- Cela se voit sur ton visage ou dans la manière dont tu le regardes. Il ne faut pas être idiote.. et puis, ce sourire sur ta bouche quand tu l'observes.. C'est celui d'une fille amoureuse, non ? souffla Cahme tout en souriant.

- Oui.. Mais lui. Il n'aime aucune fille.. Ou pas que je sache.. Enfin, il n'est jamais avec aucune fille.., soupira Sakura.

- Il a peut-être pas envie de chercher.

Sakura avait du mal à comprendre cette brune. Elle était si secrète. Elle sentait comme une force bien étrange dans son corps qui désirait s'échapper mais que Cahme contenait. Envers et contre tout.. Cette puissance.. Si délicieuse. Une force que Sakura cherchait pour venir en aide à Sasuke.

- Pourtant.. L'amour fait partie de la vie, s'écria Sakura tout en se levant.

- Sauf que quand tu perds un certain amour et que cela a entraîné un changement de comportement, t'es plus vraiment sur d'avoir envie de chercher de nouveau l'amour, rétorqua Cahme, la regardant, dévoilant la moitié de son visage brûlé malgré la surprise même que son œil et sa bouche ne furent pas tant que cela toucher.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, posant ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle était totalement.. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi Cahme tenait tellement à cacher son visage. Elle qui n'aurait jamais imaginer une tel chose. Elle se rassit et caressa ce visage défait par une haine.. Car la haine pouvait détruire tant de choses.

- Qui ?

- Un cavalier dont le visage m'échappe.. Mais pas le sourire. Pourquoi ?

- On le trouvera, Cahme.. et il paiera ce geste, gronda Sakura.

La jeune fille observa l'autre et ne dit rien d'autres. Elle décida de partir pour laisser Cahme réfléchir. Sans se douter que les garçons avaient leur fenêtre de chambre au-dessus des bassins d'eaux chaudes des femmes. Naruto se mordit la lèvre et ne regarda plus Sasuke tandis que Kakashi se contenta de soupirer quand le brun quitta la pièce. Ils avaient tout entendu mais pas regarder.

Cahme inspira et laissa la serviette de côté, nue dans le bassin.. Elle laissa la lune, pleine et ronde, dont l'auréole douce et blanchâtre envoya ses rayons sur la peau rosée de cette femme, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle soupira et essaya tant bien que mal de garder un tant sois peu son coeur à l'abri. Elle posa une main sur cette vallée entre ses deux seins qui poussaient tranquillement. Elle soupira et se laissa submerger par les eaux.

Zie eut un léger mouvement de recul tandis qu'elle se recouchait ensuite. Cahme était intelligente et pas suicidaire. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle savait qu'elle devait trouver un moyen pour empêcher ce maudit cavalier de la poursuivre et de détruire sa vie. De détruire son existence. Car elle sentait que bientôt.. Elle ne tiendrait plus non plus. L'amulette ne désirait pas se débarrasser d'elle.

[ Cahme.. ne reste pas trop longtemps ainsi ]

" Je sais.. Mais j'en peux plus.. Il me semble que c'est déjà douloureux. Je la sens sa folie meurtrière qui veut me détruire. "

[ Il est simplement malade.. Mais il veut y rester ]

" Dis-moi.. papa avait des ennemis, pas vrai ? "

[ Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.. Et l'un d'eux voulait obtenir ta mère. ]

Cahme revint à la surface. Elle soupira et posa une main sur son épaule gauche qui s'échauffait, la faisant frissonner de douleur tandis qu'elle serrait les dents. Elle avait passé trop de temps dans l'eau brûlante et devait partir. Elle prit sa serviette et quitta le bassin pour aller s'habiller.

.

Il eut un sourire cruel tout en revenant sur les terres détruites d'Abemane. Plus rien ici ne comptait tandis qu'il regardait plusieurs de ses serviteurs cherchaient les rouleaux de la tribu perdu. L'un d'eux revint avec un parchemin.. Cela parlait d'une cachette secrète ou se tenait un cercueil de verre. L'idée que sa chère et tendre puisse s'y trouvait le fit changer d'objectif. Il accordait trois années de plus à sa petite proie..

Mais ensuite.. Elle devrait lui donner l'amulette.


	10. Chapter 9

_Reponse à Noname : Ma pauvre :3 En fait, pour t'éclairer, le changement de dimension ou plus exactement, refaçonner la réalité en cinq secondes est un pouvoir que la tribu de Cahme détient. Elle aussi bien qu'elle n'ai pas encore eu besoin d'en faire usage. Comme le cavalier à refaçonner la réalité, L'équipe 7 ne connait pas Cahme. Il a simplement crée une nouvelle réalité ou Abemane a été détruit il y a un moment et ou la team Kakashi ne s'est jamais rendu là-bas donc l'existence de Cahme a été effacé de leur mémoire.. J'espère avoir pu trouver les mots pour que tu comprennes. C'est une bonne question que tu m'as posé. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer dans l'explication de certains facultés que Cahme détient comme le cavalier. J'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant avec ce nouveau chapitre. je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bisous 3 _

.

Chapitre 9

.

La lune qui brillait sur une toile bleu nuit, brodé de petite lumières qui l'entourait de divers présences. Cahme observait les silhouettes allongés dans la chambre, endormis paisiblement alors qu'elle portait un kimono blanc accompagné d'une ceinture rouge. Elle attendait que ses vêtements sèchent.. Tandis que ses cheveux continuaient de masquer son visage. Comment expliquer qu'un appel retentissait au plus profond de sa chair.. Elle ne pourrait pas le faire. Elle n'avait pas forcément sommeil mais elle ne pourrait pas non plus résister à cet appel de Morphée quand il serait là.

- Cahme.. Tu ne dors pas ? Appela Naruto, s'étant réveillé, le bandeau restant sur son futon défait par ses gestes désordonnés alors qu'il la regarda de ses yeux bleus azurs.

- Jamais. Je dors mal dans ce genre d'endroit. Question d'habitude.

- Tu dormais ou avant ?

- Dehors.

Il écarquilla les yeux, s'approchant d'elle en marchant à quatre pattes tandis qu'elle haussa un sourcil, celui qui était voyant. Il repoussa les autres cheveux et se mordit la lèvre en observant ce visage à moitié détruit. Plus encore, cela était surprenant de voir malgré tout son oeil et sa bouche encore intact malgré la brûlure de la peau.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Naruto s'était redressé, inquiet pour elle. Il était curieux et inquiet.

- Je.. J'avais des amis avec moi et un cavalier détenant un étrange pouvoir a détruit mon village en cinq secondes... mes amis avaient disparu tandis que j'étais allongé au sol, au milieu des débris...

- Oh.. Je suis désolé.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté tout en pouffant.

- Désolé de quoi ? Tu n'as rien fait enfin. Et puis, tu sais, je.. Je ne veux pas trop y penser.

- Tu ne songes pas à te venger ?

- Si.. mais cela me servirait à rien. Je veux effectivement devenir plus forte pour pouvoir le battre ou l'empêcher de recommencer mais je veux devenir avant tout forte pour protéger ceux qui seront mes amis si je m'en fais d'autres.

- Je pourrais en faire parti ? Demanda Naruto, bien intéressé, le sourire au lèvres.

- Pour.. Pourquoi pas ? Si tu veux en faire partit, souffla-t-elle, avec un tendre sourire.

Cahme eut un rire puis poussa une exclamation quand il l'attira vers les futon.

- Na.. Naruto ? Quesque tu fais ?

- Je t'interdis de dormir dehors. Tu dors avec nous. Plus jamais dehors, c'est clair ?

- D'a.. D'accord.

Il l'installa dans ses bras, entre lui et Sasuke et la jeune fille poussa un hoquet de surprise en sentant le dos de Sasuke contre le sien. Le brun fronça les sourcils puis ouvrit un œil. Il se redressa dans le lit et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la jeune brune dans les bras de Naruto. Il se mordit la lèvre, s'allongeant pour enlacer la taille de Cahme.

La jeune fille rougit furieusement tout en espérant garder son calme. Mais cela fut presque impossible quand deux garçons vous enlacez de cette façon pour vous empêcher de partir. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Elle pria sur une chose, de ne pas leur faire du mal en dormant.

.

Cahme se mordit la lèvre en observant les grandes portes du village de Konoha se dressaient devant elle, immenses et fortes. Elle avait les jambes tremblantes, le coeur qui cognait rudement fort, laissant les deux ninjas qui maintenaient la garde l'observer. Elle se cacha derrière Kakashi qui donna ses directives sur la jeune fille puis l'équipe 7 commença à marcher vers le bâtiment rouge ou le chef de leur village se tenait, Cahme sur leur talons.

Konoha ressemblait plus à une ville qu'à un village. Plus grande.. Plus moderne par rapport à eux et leur coutumes un peu vieillottes. D'accord, dans leur maison, à Abemane, il y avait la télé et la radio mais c'était vieillot quand même. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Konoha. Plus de boutiques. plus de personnes. Plus de vie, de chat, d'enfants qui courent partout. De joie et de discussions dans les rues. De commerçants qui se racontent les derniers potins.

Ce village était plus vivant que n'importe lequel. Mais dans chaque village, se cache une part d'ombre autant dans celui de l'arbre à travers les racines que dans le coeur des gens qui n'étaient pas ignorants de la catastrophes d'Abemane. Cahme en était la seule survivante. Comme si la terre de ces ancêtres cherchaient toujours le moyen de la protéger elle. Quel était le secret de cette chance qui la maintenait en vie quand d'autres mourraient dans d'atroces souffrances.

Sa marche fut pénible sous le regard mauvais de ses gens qui l'observaient, se demandant ce que son visage cachait. Elle ne pouvait pas leur permettre de voir. D'un autre côté, elle non plus n'était pas sans douleur.. Elle aussi avait souffert. Elle en avait chier autant que tout ces morts. Il est parfois plus sage de l'être que de rester vivant pour endurer la douleur des pertes. Le Bâtiment se dressa devant elle, rouge brique, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à Cahme tandis que Sakura lui prenait la main pour la forcer à les suivre.

- Et un jour, Cahme, je serais moi aussi dans ce bureau, tout en haut ! Cria Naruto avec un franc sourire.

- Commence déjà par progresser Usuratonkachi, rétorqua Sasuke en souriant.

- NANI !

Cahme pouffa comme Sakura tandis que Kakashi eut un sourire, posant ses mains sur ses deux têtes, blondes et brunes.

- On se calme les garçons. La priorité est d'aller voir l'Hokage pour deux choses. La mission réussie et notre amie, vous vous rappelez ?

- Moui...

La brune rigola puis se tourna vers Sakura.

- C'est toujours comme ça ?

- Parfois, c'est pire. Mais au moins, il y a une bonne ambiance. Moi, j'aime cette ambiance, lança Sakura tout en serrant la main de Cahme. Et j'aimerais que tu en fasses partie.

- Sakura..

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Oui, sans qu'ils ne le sachent, elle l'avait connu à Abemane. Ce pouvoir destructeur comme protecteur, cela dépendait de l'utilisateur, était étrange. Cinq secondes, des noms prononcés rapidement et sur le bout des lèvres.. Les doigts s'abaissent.. Et quand enfin, le un n'est plus, alors on devine rapidement ce qui se passe. La réalité est altéré. Une nouvelle histoire se crée. Plus d'actions passés. La seule chose qui reste autour de nous sont soi les débris d'un village avec les corps, d'autres ont disparus, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais venu dans ce lieu. Ils oublient tout ce qui a pu s'y rapporter.

L'équipe 7 avait vécu cet expérience sans jamais imaginer l'avoir vécu. Pour eux, Abemane avait toujours été détruite. Et Cahme était une survivante miraculée. Alors que pourtant.. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu ce demi-visage détruit.. Juste le corps un peu brûlé par endroit. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se construise une nouvelle histoire tout en essayant de comprendre le système de cette technique. Si elle existait alors le contre-coup devait exister. Et si elle le trouvait, le cavalier serait obligé de livrer bataille comme tout les autres. Heureusement, elle détenait les rouleaux de sa tribu. Pas question qu'il puisse en détenir un seul.

A force de marcher derrière l'équipe, elle percuta, sans le vouloir, Naruto qui lui sourit. Kakashi ouvrit la porte, observant les trois membres du conseil ainsi que l'Hokage et Iruka qui se tenaient là, semblant vouloir regarder la nouvelle inconnue. Ils furent surpris de voir une simple jeune fille, âgée de 12 ans, l'âge de Naruto, portant des vêtements simples, le regard gauche masqué par des cheveux tandis qu'elle avait ses mains dans son dos, Sakura et Sasuke l'entourant tandis que Naruto observa les trois membres du conseil d'un regard intrigué.

- Comment s'est passé la mission, Kakashi ? demanda l'Hokage.

- Plutôt bien, pourquoi ?

- J'ai entendu que tu nous avais ramené quelqu'un, gronda Danzo, s'approchant doucement.

Cahme soupira. Entrer dans ce village serait dur mais de toute manière, elle ne comptait pas y rester. Surtout que si c'était pour supporter des têtes pareilles, merci du cadeau. Autant partir de suite et c'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

- Nous avons effectivement ramené quelqu'un. Mais je pense que vous n'êtes qu'un conseiller. Seul l'Hokage décide qui rentre et qui sort, Danzo-sama, rétorqua le ninja copieur.

Hiruzen Sarutobi observa la jeune fille qui observa la sienne. Son visage masqué sur le côté gauche l'intrigua mais parfois.. Les souvenirs sont plus durs et brûlants que les blessures. De plus, elle ne semblait pas dangereuse.

- Approche, mon enfant, intima doucement Sarutobi, enlevant cette pipe de sa bouche.

Cahme s'approcha, se mordant la lèvre. Elle mit ses mains le long de son corps, simple et naturelle tout en essayant de ne pas faire de crise d'angoisse. Elle avait aussi caché cela à l'équipe. Mais comment leur expliquer certains points de sa vie ? Le fait de le faire serait toujours dur. Eux qui avaient oublié son existence. Eux qui n'étaient plus que des ninjas au service de leur village dont le symbole gravé sur le bandeau ne lui arrachait rien du tout. Elle n'était plus qu'une intrus dans leur vie.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Cahme Ôtsutsuki.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- 12 ans.

- Tu as des capacités ninjas ?

- Non. Mais je sais me battre.

Les réponses étaient sobres et courtes autant que les questions. Elle répondait spontanément. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait acquis la capacité de ce cavalier de changer la réalité autour de sa victime en cinq secondes. Elle avait simplement sa nature étrange, son amulette et quelques particularités unique en plus de techniques de combats ainsi que d'une ruse aussi perfide que douce. Cela dépendait de qui en ferait les frais.

- Pourrais-je voir ton niveau de combat ?

- De quels manière ? souffla Cahme, un peu tendue.

- Je te propose de te livrer à un combat contre un professeur et trois de ses genins. Pas l'équipe sept ou une autre appartenant à la même classe qu'eux. Une autre équipe, dont le sensei est un peu plus féroce et les trois disciples, chacun expert dans son art, expliqua l'Hokage, tirant une nouvelle bouffée de tabac de cette pipe en bois.

- Je ne vois pas d'objection à cela. J'accepte. J'avoue être un peu rouillée aussi un combat me ferait un grand bien, lança la jeune fille en souriant.

Le même sourire apparut sur les lèvres du chef du village. Il l'observa et remarqua une partie de son visage cachée.

- Je peux te demander de passer un moment à l'hôpital afin qu'il guérisse ton visage, également. Bien que cela fasse partie de ton passé, je veux malgré tout, pour moi comme pour toi, que tu guérisses, demanda le vieil homme.

Cahme se plia à ses exigences. Le combat aurait lieu demain. Autant dire qu'elle espérait que tout se passerait bien. Sarutobi se tourna vers Kakashi, lui intimant d'un regard d'aller chercher Gai Maïto et son équipe tandis qu'il congédiait l'équipe sept, leur ordonnant d'accompagner la jeune nouvelle à l'hôpital pour sa guérison. Lorsqu'ils eurent quittés le bureau, Koharu s'avança vers la porte et soupira, jetant un regard mauvais vers Sarutobi.

- Tu as probablement fait une grossière erreur, Hiruzen, gronda-t-elle.

Elle ne resta pas plus longtemps, Homura et Danzo sur ses talons. Hiruzen se leva de son fauteuil, allant à la fenêtre pour voir les quatre adolescents rirent ensembles. Naruto semblait parler avec entrain à la jeune brune tandis que Sakura tentait de se contenir de le frapper et que Sasuke suivait la file tranquillement, ses mains dans les poches. Iruka observa le vieil homme. Non. Il n'avait fait aucune erreur.. Il était même fort possible qu'avec cette jeune fille dans le village, bien des choses se passeraient mais que tout autant que chaque ninja de ce village, elle apprendrait de nouveau à faire confiance.

- Il se pourrait bien qu'elle devienne avec le temps, une feuille de Konoha, souffla-t-il, souriant.

Le Jonin ne dit rien, se contentant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers l'équipe qui s'éloignait dans les rues du village. La question était : Combien de temps resterait-elle parmi eux ?

.

Le cavalier s'approcha de la porte. Il observa les motifs tout en vociférant. C'était une langue qu'il ignorait. Une langue oubliée. Sa défunte épouse aurait pu lui traduire mais il se pourrait bien qu'elle soit entre ses parois de pierre, chaque seconde prête à s'effondrer. Il caressa cette paroi qui le bloqua de son aimée, probablement endormie dans un sommeil des plus profonds. Il se mordit la lèvre, se jurant de la protéger dés qu'il parviendrait jusqu'à elle.

- Ma douce.. Tsuki, mon aimée. Je te retrouverais.. Et pour cela, je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de ta fille. L'amulette peut encore patienter, ma douce. Le plus important est de te libérer de ce lieu, mon adorée, murmura le cavalier.

Les chasseurs ne dirent rien et attendirent les ordres.

- Partons à Konoha. Je ne doute pas que la gamine s'y trouve. Partons maintenant !

Il donna un brusque coup à Wasmer, fier pur-sang noir et prit la direction du village de la feuille. Village de ninja qui devait surement abriter la fille. Il n'hésiterait pas à tuer ou remodifier la réalité si elle venait à refuser sa proposition. Mais elle ne refuserait pas.. Il en était convaincu.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

Cahme se tenait dans le couloir. Le combat aurait lieu au stade et pour ne pas mentir, la jeune fille ne savait comment se comporter en sachant que bien des personnes seraient là pour assister à celui-ci. Bien trop de monde. Elle allait devoir faire preuve de puissance. De courage et surtout, d'une force sans précédent. Elle qui n'aimait pas utiliser la plupart de ses capacités, allait devoir pourtant en montrer quelques unes. Et l'idée ne l'enchantait pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait échangé ses vêtements de d'habitude pour une tenue noire. Un short et une brassière noir accompagné de chaussures ninjas de même couleur.

L'opération pour son visage s'était très bien passé. Elle avait tout récupéré. Elle en remerciait encore les médecins. Mais maintenant, c'était autre chose qui allait la déformer. Elle patienta que les portes s'ouvrent, ses cheveux attachés en un chignon un peu défait. Quelques mèches caressaient sa peau alors qu'elle enroula des bandages autour de ses bras et poignets. Elle était stressée, apeurée. Elle ne voulait faire du mal à personne. Elle s'en sentait pourtant capable de les battre mais elle ne ferait aucune connerie de ce genre. Depuis ce funeste jour, Zie s'était endormie. Mais le fait de retrouver l'équipe 7 serait peut-être un réveil pour elle. La présence de Zie lui manquait. Sa voix et ses conseils.

" Zie.. Zie.. Je suis à leur village.. Tu m'entends.. "

Cahme avait fermé ses yeux, se tenant devant une immense masse de poil, respirant doucement. Elle s'approcha et sourit, caressant son pelage. Quand elle dormait dans le froid, son esprit venait trouver refuge contre l'imposant créature qui avait été toujours son seul réconfort durant ce passage dure de la vie. Le fait de ne plus voir son regard doré sur elle ou la couvait comme l'aurait fait sa mère.. De ne plus rien entendre ou de ne plus se prendre la tête. C'était dur pour la jeune fille.

" Vivement que tu te réveilles, mon amie "

Elle n'eut aucune réponse et rouvrit ses yeux crépuscules, décidant de se rendre à son combat. Elle tremblait fiévreusement, n'arrivant pas à se calmer. Elle tremblait à l'idée de blesser l'un de ses ninjas. Elle se rappelait encore sa dernière bataille. Ces hommes issus d'un village, elle les avait bien tabassé sous la faim et la rage. Ils avaient essayé d'abuser d'elle de la même façon qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à les détruire. Ses gens.. Ils n'avaient rien fait contre elle.

- Entre ! Ordonna un ninja en venant ouvrit la porte.

Elle pénétra sur son lieu de combat. Un gigantesque stade ou tout les ninjas étaient venus la noter pour voir quel genre d'alliée ou d'ennemis avec le temps, elle pourrait devenir. A travers cette foule immense, elle chercha ses quatre visages familiers mais n'en trouva aucun. Elle était seule, sans savoir que l'équipe sept était situé sur un toit avec une incroyable vue sur le combat. Naruto se tenait sur le bord du toit, prêt à intervenir autant contre l'équipe que contre Cahme si elle venait à devenir dangereuse. Il n'était pas idiot. Cahme était un secret à elle seule. Il l'aperçut pénétrer le terrain, regardant partout pour essayer de voir ses adversaires. Mais d'après l'Hokage, chacun l'affronterait. Il se mordit la lèvre et s'assit pour regarder, énervé à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir l'affronter.

- A tout les ninjas de Konoha, Voici une nouvelle venue parmi nous ! S'écria l'Hokage. Il se pourrait que dans peu de temps, certains genins doivent faire équipe avec elle aussi, observait bien cette fleur sauvage de la nature combattre.

Il y eu plusieurs cris dans les tribunes tandis que Cahme inspira. Fleur sauvage. C'était parfois le nom que son père et son frère la surnommaient quand elle disparaissait dans la forêt pour défendre leur terre. Que de souvenirs en deux mots.

- Cahme Ôtsutsuki, tu devrais combattre l'équipe de Gai. Voici ces membres, lança Hiruzen, tendant sa main alors que quatre ninjas apparut.

Elle les observa. Juste de l'observation. Deux se ressemblaient pas mal, un autre détenait un regard semblant être vide mais ce n'était qu'une face cachée et la seule fille de l'équipe avait un goût prononcé pour les armes. Cahme ne dit rien sur le moment, les saluant poliment puis se tourna vers l'Hokage, sentant qu'il avait quelque chose à dire.

- Je conçois que tu puisses te méfier de moi, de mes ninjas et du village tout entier. Si tu veux pouvoir gagner notre confiance comme nous devons gagner la tienne alors dévoile chacun de tes secrets ici et maintenant. Si tu en caches d'autres mais que pour préserver le village, tu tiens à ce que j'en sois le seul informé, nous attendrons la fin du combat. Es-tu d'accord par ces termes ?

L'amulette ressentit l'envie et le désir de trouver un nouveau pied à terre et de tout donner pour le défendre. Cahme semblait l'avoir trouver. L'amulette quitta son corps, apparaissant à la vue du peuple de Konoha qui se tut, cherchant à comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Cahme avait pris un risque en dévoilant ce pendentif. Ce n'était qu'une vulgaire amulette dorée et sertie de jolis pierres. Pas besoin de la réclamer au prix d'un village.. pas besoin de penser qu'elle avait un quelconque pouvoir quand peu de personne parvenait à entendre ce qu'elle ne cessait de leur dire. Ce croissant était un symbole à ses yeux.. Il était le souvenir de sa mère.

Elle inspira, patiemment tranquillement à ce que l'un des quatre l'attaque. Ce fut le jeune homme, possédant une coupe au bol assez original, vêtu de vert, des bandages au pieds et aux mains. Elle sourit et l'accueillit, appréciant cette force qu'il lui montrait, lui répondait avec la même violence. Il détenait une capacité impressionnant et Cahme se fit un plaisir de lui répondre, un sourire joyeux sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle lui rendait coup pour coup.

- Tu es courageux et fort, souffla Cahme entre deux coups. Quel est ton nom ?

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux, se mordant la lèvre et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre qu'elle esquiva, utilisa sa main pour se hisser sur sa jambe tendu.

- Je m'appelle Rock Lee, je suis un futur expert en Taijutsu, déclara Lee, le regard fier.

- Enchanté Lee-kun.

Elle eut un sourire puis se reconcentra sur son combat. Pourtant quelques chose clocha quand le pendentif apparut au yeux du jeune ninja. Il fixa son regard sur lui et tenta de lui prendre le pendentif à travers ses coups. Cahme le comprit et le repoussa, allant se hisser sur un des rochers du stade, s'accroupissant tout en tenant le pendentif. Lee se mit en position. Sa nouvelle mission ? Récupérer l'amulette du croissant de lune. Cela était un ordre de son maître.

[ Cahme.. Il est hypnotisé. ]

La jeune fille sentit fort tout en appréciant la voix douce de Zie. Elle s'était éveillée. Elle était là, comme un cadeau qui lui était revenu.

" Zie. Ma bonne amie.. tu es réveillée ? "

[ Oui.. J'ai senti l'ombre de ce cavalier. Il est au village. Il veut toujours l'amulette apparemment mais plus encore, il semble te vouloir toi. ]

" Je me demande encore comment j'ai survécu parfois.. "

[ C'est un secret qui te sera révélée au fil du temps ]

Elle hocha la tête tout en inspirant profondément. Ses paupières se fermèrent une seconde alors que Lee s'apprêtait à attaquer. Il le fit. Il se précipita vers elle pour lui porter un coup qu'elle esquiva sans soucis, le lui rendant. La rudesse et la force mise dans cette contre-attaque envoya Lee contre le mur du stade, l'assommant alors que le vent se levait, masquant son regard de ses longs cheveux sombres. L'un de ses atouts allait être révéler. Gai regarda son jeune élève, se tournant vers le chef de son village qui accepta. Il ordonna à Negi et Tenten d'emmener leur coéquipier à l'hôpital pour le remettre sur pieds tandis qu'il se battait seul contre la fille.

- Qui es-tu ? cria Gai.

Le ton était tremblant alors que Lee était bien collé dans le mur. Cahme jeta un regard vers le jeune homme, le regardant tandis que Gai se mettait en position de protection pour ses élèves. Naruto, ayant perçu comme un danger, se leva, prêt à se battre comme Sasuke et Sakura qui vinrent se mettre près de lui.

- Quesqu'il se passe en bas ? Demanda la kunoichi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il y a un problème avec Cahme. Elle est comme différente.. Murmura Naruto.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, essayant de trouver quelque chose à redire mais rien ne sortit. Plus encore, la jeune fille se tenait dans une position animale. Sa tenue lui donnait l'apparence d'un prédateur tandis qu'elle continuait de garder son regard masqué par ce rideau de cheveux sombres, l'une de ses mains autour de son pendentif.

- Qui es-tu ? redemanda Gai, tremblant.

Cahme se remit debout et inspira tout en sautant de son rocher, provocant comme une onde de choc qui libéra le jeune ninja. Le Jonin se tourna vers ses élèves qui emmenèrent leur camarade, loin de la fille. Il se repositionna pour la combattre alors qu'elle laissait le vent caressait sa peau.

- Je ne veux pas me battre contre vous. Je veux surtout que vous partiez, souffla-t-elle, une main glissait dans ses cheveux sombres.

- Je ne peux pas. Je suis là pour dévoiler ce que tu peux être pour le village et la panthère de Jade ne revient jamais sur sa parole, gronda Gai, toujours en position.

- Ce n'est pas contre vous que je vais me battre maintenant. C'est contre un autre ennemi qui se tient derrière vous, lança-t-elle.

- Comment ?

Effectivement, un cavalier accompagné de six chasseurs se tenaient sur le rebord du stade, surprenant l'Hokage ainsi que les Jonin qui vinrent se placer autour de leur chef et des civils venus voir le spectacle. Le silence régnait, semblant par moment entrecoupé par le murmure du vent ou encore le bruit des oiseaux. Les chasseurs descendirent dans le stade, se mettant face à la fille et au ninja tandis que le cavalier fixait le pendentif. Cahme comprit la direction de ses yeux et masqua son bien derrière les morceaux de tissu noirs. Le cavalier fronça les sourcils, faisant un signe de tête.

- Vous êtes prêts, Gai ? Taquina Cahme, se mettant dans une position de prédateur.

- Toujours pour mon village ! S'écria le Jonin.

Les chasseurs foncèrent sur eux, dans l'intention de les tuer et de récupérer l'amulette. Gai en vit quelqu'un courir vers l'adolescente, katana sortit en plus de couteau. Mais cela ne fit pas peur à la jeune fille qui décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Elle se servit du dos de Gai et sauta haut. Elle devait éviter à tout prix qu'ils ne l'attrapent ou que des civils soient touchés. Elle sourit tout en regardant ses proies. Et dans la seconde qui suivit, un gigantesque renard à neuf queue, pelage totalement noir avec des yeux dorés fixant les chasseurs se tenait dans le stade. Ses queues ondulaient doucement dans l'air tandis que ses crocs d'un blanc parfait se dévoilaient de sa gueule béante.

Kakashi, tout les ninjas. Ils avaient en face d'eux, le sosie du Kyubi en noir. Totalement noire exceptée ce regard dorée comme deux billes parfaites et brillantes. Cahme était devenue cette créature mythique qui était prête à protéger les civils et le village, prête à disparaître de Konoha pour permettre aux habitants de vivre en paix sans sa présence néfaste dans ses rues. Le cavalier eut un sourire. Ses yeux étaient émerveillés par cette merveille qui se dressait devant lui. Elle n'était plus aussi nuisible pour lui. Il n'imaginait pas sa capacité de transformation aussi puissante et totale. Aucune fatigue à ressentir venant du corps. Juste une rage d'enfer.. Une colère excessivement noire en fait.

- Ca.. Cahme.. Murmura Sakura, les mains sur sa bouche tandis que Naruto se tenait le ventre.

L'apparition de la bête en avait réveillé une au tréfonds de son être. Le véritable démon-renard pouvait tout voir. En voyant cette forme.. ce corps. Mais plus encore, ses yeux dorés, le coeur du démon battit plus fort. Il venait de la retrouver. Sa douce.. Sa fiévreuse.. Sa puissante compagne. Zie se tenait là, fière et sauvage. Et le fait de savoir la gamine détentrice de l'esprit de sa compagne était une chose qui lui arracha un sourire diabolique. Au contraire de son hôte qui avait les yeux écarquillés. L'une des capacités de Cahme venait d'être dévoilé en plus de sa force féminine...

Une phrase fusa dans l'esprit de trois ninjas et un cavalier.

_Dévoile-nous qui tu es, Cahme Ôtsutsuki.._


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
>.<p>

Zie se tenait forte et fière, en position de prédateur, ses queues ondulant dans l'air qu'elle fendait par moment tout en prenant garde de ne blesser aucun civils et ninja. Elle n'était pas là pour faire du mal, juste pour éloigner le cavalier de ce village ou encore d'elle. Elle se tint prête à partir, prête à user de toute la particularité qu'elle et sa protégée étaient capable sans que personne ne l'imagine. Naruto se mordit la lèvre en observant la créature. Sa façon de se tenir signifiait un départ. Pas seulement de la renarde mais aussi de l'amie qui était en elle. Il avait peur de voir Cahme partir alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'arriver.

- CAHME ! Hurla-t-il, se tenant toujours le ventre.

La renarde tourna son regard doré vers Naruto qui se figea. Dans ce regard, il y vit de l'affection et un profond remerciement. Ainsi qu'un douloureux adieu. Sitôt arrivée, elle repartait. C'était malheureusement la loi de Cahme. " Ne reste jamais à un village.. Sinon les cinq secondes le détruiront " Abemane ne serait jamais le seul village détruit par ce sort. Konoha pouvait en payer le prix. Et pour protéger cet univers chaleureux, elle devait s'en aller.

[ Cahme.. Je fais quoi ? ]

" On s'en va, Zie. Konoha ne paiera pas sa protection envers moi de sa vie. Le cavalier ne veut que mon amulette "

[ Il pense toujours que c'est la clé ? ]

" Je ne sais pas. Mais il y tient. Mais moi aussi, je tiens à cet amulette. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma tribu.. de mon frère.. de mon père et de ma mère.. Je veux protéger ces souvenirs autant que le monde des ninjas. Même si pour cela, je ne dois plus revoir l'équipe sept "

[ A ta guise, mon enfant. Je te suivrais de toute manière. ]

Le cavalier observa la merveilleuse créature, sous le charme de ce pelage de ténèbres et ces deux billes d'or qui étaient les yeux de cette renarde adorée de la princesse de la lune. Mais il ne comprenait pas comment une tel jeune fille détenait la force et la puissance d'une renarde tel que Zie.

- Tu es magnifique..

Son murmure irrita la renarde qui dans un bond incroyable, quitta le village pour regarder le stade au loin. Naruto s'était mordu la langue en la voyant sauter aussi haut. Mais la voir hors des murs du village l'inquiéta tandis qu'il espérait qu'elle ne revienne sous forme humaine. Il s'avança, prêt à lui courir après. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne. Ce n'était pas seulement lui.. Kyûbi venait à peine de revoir Zie.. Il ne voulait plus la perdre.. Durant tant d'années, il avait été le prisonnier des membres du clan Uzumaki.. Il ne voulait plus la perdre.

- CAHME !

Sa voix parvint jusqu'à la jeune fille qui ne retint pas ses larmes. Elle eut un rapide sourire et se jura de le revoir. De revoir Naruto. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle utilisa la technique, Zie s'étant évaporée. Elle décompta ses doigts et soupira.

- Adieu.. Naruto-kun..

Quand l'index s'abaissa, tout trace de son passage fut anéantie. Cahme n'était jamais venu à Konoha. Le cavalier non plus. Il fut une victime de ce sort lui aussi. Car tout ce qui se trouvait dans l'enceinte du village avait oublié leur passage. D'une certaine manière, ce fut comme si le cavalier était en route tandis que Cahme se tenait dans le bois. Ce pouvoir, dans ses mains avait un effet différent de celui de l'homme. Si l'homme détruisait un village et modifier la réalité.. Cahme pouvait effacer et refaçonner la mémoire. Plus encore.. Ce pouvoir avait une autre faculté et un revers. Deux choses que Cahme allait devoir apprendre à manier et subir.

[ Cahme ? Ou va-t-on ? ]

" Je ne sais pas.. tu connaîtrais pas un endroit ou on pourrait vivre tranquille tout en pouvant de tant à autre jetée de rapides coups d'oeil à Konoha ? "

[ Il existe une tour, a trois Kilomètres au nord du village, au-delà de cette falaise.. La terre est cultivable. ]

" C'est partit ! "

Voir Cahme reprendre du poil de la bête fit plaisir à l'esprit de Zie. Elle connaissait les secrets de la jeune fille comme ceux de sa mère. Elle connaissait l'univers de Cahme bien avant qu'il ne devienne un enfer lorsqu'elle eut sept ans. Et maintenant, à cette seconde, la jeune fille prenait son destin en main.. Elle eut un sourire et fit comprendre à Zie de reprendre sa place et de se hisser sur la falaise.

Zie revêtit son apparence de renarde noire à neuf queue, peut-être moins voyante qu'il y a quelques secondes tandis qu'elle contournait la barrière et se hissait sur la falaise rapidement. Elle était rapide et forte, ayant ressentit l'éveil de son compagnon dans cette barrière. Et elle était sur qu'un jour, ils se retrouveraient de nouveau. Elle saurait être patiente. Elle regarda une dernière fois le village et commença à courir vers cette fameuse tour, éprouvant un plaisir à revivre de nouveau. Les deux amies s'amusaient dans cette course effrénée.

La joie était de nouveau de retour. Mais pour combien de temps ?

.

Il rageait. Cette petite garce avait utilisé son sort. Il en était sur car il avait la certitude d'être déjà à Konoha. Il grinça des dents et vint se positionner devant les portes, demandant à entrer. Puisqu'elle voulait jouer à ce jeu, alors il en ferait une ennemi des nations ninjas. Et elle perdrait totalement cette guerre.. Elle qui n'avait jamais été sa fille.. Mais sa stupide et ridicule nièce.

Deux ninjas vinrent à le voir, lui ordonnant de s'identifier.

- Je me nomme Paru Ôtsutsuki. Je demande à voir votre chef du village. J'aurais une mission à confier à ses ninjas, souffla-t-il, inspirant profondément.

Les deux ninjas acceptèrent de le guider jusqu'à leur chef tandis que les chasseurs se tinrent prêt à une éventuelle attaque. Ils marchèrent docilement prêt de leur maître. Ils devaient le protéger en toute circonstances. Et rien d'autres. Ils se dirigèrent vers le grand bâtiment rouge ou se tenait leur chef. Paru dut laisser son cheval en bas avec un chasseur tandis qu'un autre le suivait.

- Que me vaux la visite d'un inconnu ? Demanda le troisième Hokage.

Paru se sentit prêt à bondir pour le défigurer. Il se contenta de se taire sur le moment puis, ayant trouvé la bonne façon de la faire mettre à genoux.

- Je suis à la recherche d'une ninja dangereuse qui m'aurait volé un bien précieux. Un croissant de lune dorée sertie de pierres précieuses bleus. C'est un objet qui appartenait à ma défunte épouse. Je tiens à le récupérer car il est tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle, souffla Paru, désespéré.

L'Hokage fronça les sourcils mais accepta la mission. D'après la demande de l'homme, la voleuse devait être retrouvée et ramenée au village ou elle rendrait en main propre le pendentif. Il ne sut qui recommandait mais ce fut l'équipe 7 qui fut placer sur cette mission. Etant donné qu'ils ne faisaient rien, cette mission était à eux. Ce fut Naruto qui cria de joie.

Pour sa part, Paru eut droit à des appartements luxueux le temps de son séjour au village. Et personne ne pouvait imaginer que son ennemi se trouvait déjà au village. Les chasseurs observèrent les lieux, cherchant les différentes failles pour envahir Konoha.

.

Sakura réfléchissait. Elle se trouvait en retrait de l'équipe, cherchant la voleuse. Il se pourrait qu'elle ait trouvé refuge dans le coin mais rien ne le prouvait ou ne le disait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir parcouru ses bois au moins trois fois dans la journée. Ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Kakashi remarqua sa traîne et stoppa son équipe.

- Sakura ? Tu as un soucis ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle tout en essayant de paraître sur d'elle. mais cela était dur. Elle ne se rappelait plus trop de rien. Comme si on refaçonner sa mémoire chaque seconde. Ou alors était-ce une mauvaise impression.

- j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait ce chemin encore et encore. Comme si je n'avais fait qu'avancer dans le vide, Sensei, soupira la kunoichi. Mais je comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe.

Il observa les yeux et se sentit comme épié. Il se mit en garde, bientôt suivit pas ses élèves. La seule chose qui apparut à leur yeux, fut un chat noir, possédant des yeux vert strié, se léchant la patte. La petite équipe rigola tandis que Naruto caressa le pelage de ténèbres du chat qui ronronna de plaisir.

- Dis, tu aurais pas vu une voleuse ? Avec un pendentif en forme de croissant de lune ? Parce qu'on la cherche en fait, lança Naruto, désespérant ses camarades.

Le chat ne comprit pas et réclama d'autres caresses. Naruto soupira et regarda son sensei qui ordonna le replis. Naruto se sentit dans l'obligation de laisser le chat, lui faisant un clin d'oeil dans l'intention de venir le chercher après sa journée de mission. Le chat se lécha la patte bien qu'il espérait qu'il vienne le chercher. Ou plutôt là. Paru n'était pas malin.. Car s'il croyait chercher une ninja.. Il se trouvait que la voleuse n'était autre que Cahme..

Et Cahme était devenu l'ombre de la forêt.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

L'équipe sept se tenait au point de rendez-vous pour une nouvelle mission, sachant que n'étaient présent que les trois genins, leur sensei se faisait attendre. Il ne semblait pas vouloir venir en plus du fait qu'il faisait assez chaud. Et que cela était dur, mine de rien. D'accord, l'ombre les protéger tout les trois mais la chaleur restait malgré tout présente. Et de plus, ils n'avaient pas fini d'essayer de trouver cette voleuse. Sasuke réfléchissait à cette idée de ninja voleuse.. Comme si la capture de cette voleuse valait plus une fortune que le trésor qu'elle avait enlevé.

L'histoire le faisait trop réfléchir. Pourquoi un croissant de lune aurait-il de la valeur ? Certes, il était le souvenir d'une femme perdue à jamais. Mais qui leur disait que cette voleuse avait gardé le pendentif. Elle aurait pu le vendre entre temps. La seule façon était d'obtenir une photo de ce précieux bijou pour essayer de chercher dans les villages ou il pourrait avoir été vu. Car sinon, ce n'était plus le pendentif qui pouvait semblait précieux mais la voleuse. Kakashi apparut enfin sur le chemin, faisant geindre deux de ses élèves tandis que Sasuke le regardait s'approcher.

- Vous êtes encore en retard, Kakashi-Sensei ! Grogna Sakura, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Je sais bien. J'ai du passé au bureau du Hokage pour récupérer quatre photo de notre précieux bijou à trouver et les voici, rétorqua le jonin, leur donnant les trois photos.

Naruto poussa un sifflement, regardant le bijou. Il était en or, sertie de pierres bleu. Il semblait avoir de la valeur bien qu'un peu vieillot quand même comme objet. Il se tourna vers Sakura. Elle semblait trouver le bijou magnifique. Sasuke soupira en voyant l'objet et haussa les épaules.

- On commence par quoi, sensei ? Souffla doucement Sasuke en se rapprochant de Kakashi qui faisait de même.

- On va aller aux villages des alentours pour leur demander s'ils ne l'auraient pas vu, ensuite nous commencerons les recherches. Nous sommes mal partie la dernière fois. Mais cela ne se reproduira pas, lança le jonin, jetant son regard vers la forêt.

Un danger rodait entre ses arbres, derrière ses buissons. Ses chiens semblaient inquiets. Quelque chose tournait autour de Konoha sans pénétrer le Kekkai. La question à se poser était qui ? Et pourquoi ? Qui était cette personne et pourquoi tourner autour ? Pourquoi elle n'attaquait pas ?

- Sensei ? Appela Sakura, intriguée par son silence soudain.

Il tourna son regard noir vers son élève et la rassura d'un sourire caché par ce masque qu'il portait continuellement. Il leur fit le schéma rapide de leur journée, afin qu'ils soient tous prêt.

- Dispersion !

Les trois genins se séparèrent tandis que leur sensei se sentit observé. Il leva la tête pour constater la présence d'un chasseur. Akuro descendit, faisant face au ninja.

- C'est pour cela que vous vouliez des photos du trésor de mon maître, pour mieux entamer vos recherches, souffla le chasseur, le regard doré tourné vers le jonin.

- Pour quel raisons aurions-nous besoin de ces photos ?

- Cette voleuse a été capable de nous le voler avec une photo. Qui nous dit que vous ne ferez pas comme elle, souffla Akuro, un sourire mesquins sur les lèvres.

- AKURO ! cria une autre voix masculine.

Les deux hommes levèrent la tête pour faire face à un autre chasseur, plus vigoureux et plus puissants. Plus sauvage aussi, portant un bandeau sur son front.

- Hiei ? Quesque tu fais là ?

- Retourne auprès du maître. Il veut te voir, lança le dénommé Hiei, ignorant totalement le jonin.

Celui au regard doré soupira et jeta un regard méprisant sur le ninja pour finalement partir retrouver le cavalier tandis que Hiei resta là. Il toisa le ninja qui lui rendit chacun de ses regards. Puis il finit par partir laissant Kakashi. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cet affaire. Entre cette mystérieuse force qui tournait autour du visage et ses chasseurs qui se permettaient de les insulter, la vérité semblait être bien flou tout d'un coup.

Il espérait que rien de dangereux ne s'en prenne à ses élèves. Il commença à courir dans la forêt, retrouvant ses élèves au premier village croisé. Les recherches avaient commencé et peu surent ou se trouvait le fameux pendentif. Enfin presque personne ne l'avait vraiment vu dans ce village. Kakashi remarqua qu'une vieille femme les suivait. Elle finit par disparaître dans le coin d'une rue. Le Jonin la suivit, laissant ses élèves terminaient la relève.

- Je sais que vous êtes là, souffla-t-il.

Bien que la rue soit comme qui dirait un cul de sac, il avait la sensation qu'elle demeurait toujours présente, masquée dans l'ombre. La vieille dame finit par apparaître, accompagné d'un chat. Du chat noir de la forêt.

-Kakashi Hatake, l'homme au Sharingan, lança la vieille femme, amusée.

Le jonin eut un sourire puis se tourna vers la rue, continuant de veiller sur ses élèves.

- Pourquoi pourchassez un tel pendentif ? questionna-t-elle, caressant le pelage noir de son seul ami.

- Un homme est récemment venu voir pour nous affirmer qu'une ninja voleuse lui avait pris le dernier souvenir de sa femme, avoua le jonin.

- Le dernier souvenir de sa femme ? As-tu une photo du pendentif ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit devant elle pour lui montrer la photo. La beauté de l'objet fit sourire la vieille femme.

- C'est un bien beau pendentif. Cet homme a dit le dernier souvenir de sa femme.. Je me rappelle d'une enfant, âgée de 12 ans, comme les trois gamins qui t'accompagnent. Elle détenait ce pendentif dont tu me parles.. mais étrangement, elle ne la jamais vendu.. je l'ai souvent entendu chanter une chanson tout en regardant le pendentif. Elle arborait un tendre sourire.. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une voleuse..

- Que devrais-je faire, à votre avis, Baa-chan ? demanda Le jonin, respectueux envers cette vieille femme.

- Lorsque tu entendra une voix, écoute-là.. Suis là à travers les bois de Konoha, elle te mènera à l'authentique maîtresse du pendentif. Et méfie-toi des chasseurs qui sont dans ton village, souffla la vieille grand-mère tout en souriant tendrement.

Il se redressa, récupérant la photo tout en inspirant profondément profondément. Il eut un sourire presque moqueur puis quitta la rue dans un bon. Il se retourna et manqua de s'étouffer. La vieille dame n'était plus. De plus, ses élèves se tenaient à un restaurant, fatigué. Il eut un rire tout en s'approchant d'eux.

- Alors on fatigue ? Lança-t-il en les taquinant.

- Sensei, personne ne sait rien dans ce village. Ce n'est pas ici qu'on devrait chercher mais un peu plus au nord, souffla Sakura tout en soupirant.

- Neh, Sensei ? Pourquoi ce pendentif à une tel importance ? questionna Naruto.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois poser la question mais au cavalier qui le réclame. Je ne connais pas la réelle valeur de ce trésor pour lui hormis qu'il représente le souvenir de sa défunte compagne, expliqua le sensei, commandant des dangos pour chaque membre de son équipe avec du thé.

- Il semble presque irréel. Doté d'un réel pouvoir quand on le regarde, sensei, murmura Sakura, rangeant ensuite la photo.

- Possible. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Sakura, rassura Kakashi, remerciant la serveuse qui vint leur apporter les dangos.

Sasuke se contenta de manger tout en tournant son regard ténébreux vers la forêt. Il sentit une présence féminine les observer. Il ne dit rien et recommença à manger, écoutant la conversation d'une oreille. Il était sur.. Quelqu'un les observait. Mais la présence était calme.. Juste une observatrice. Quelqu'un qui semblait les suivre pour les protéger. Ou était-ce une ridicule impression.

.

Cahme les observa. Ils le cherchaient. Comme elle avait utilisé le sort contre lui, il se servait d'eux contre elle. La jeune fille aborda l'apparence d'un épervier. Un épervier noir. Le noir de la couleur de Zie.. Les yeux de divers couleurs pour que cela ne soit jamais la même personne. Mais en ce jour, ses pupilles abordaient un vert olive. Couleur étrange pour un oiseau de cet envergure.. Ce rapace.. mais pour Cahme, toute créature était un mystère.. Et si elle en arborait l'apparence, c'est qu'il en existait, même sous ces teintes.

Elle se sentit comme perdue. Elle devait trouver une solution avant que tout cela dégénère. Elle sentait comme une guerre dangereuse, dans l'ombre dont elle serait la proie du chasseur.. Elle aimerait tellement savoir qui était ce cavalier malgré tout. Elle allait les aider à la trouver.. Et elle discuterait avec eux.. Mais de toute manière, elle ne détenait pas ce pendentif.. elle regarda son décolleté et sourit, du moins, pas en main propre.

L'épervier observa encore les ninjas et se rappela sur l'Uchiha avait repéré sa présence. Alors, il serait le premier sur sa liste. Le premier à qui elle parlerait.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

Il était dans sa chambre, préparant son matériel pour sa prochaine mission. La fenêtre était ouverte tandis le vent venait s'amuser avec les rideaux. Il inspira profondément tout en laissant l'odeur des fleurs venir chatouiller ses narines. Il ne portait pas ses chaussures, son bandeau posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il regardait ses divers kunais, Shuriken et autres couteau. Son regard se porta sur la photo de son équipe et il soupira. Puis... Une voix se fit entendre.. Douce et calme, emmenée par le vent dans tout le village. Il fronça les sourcils, quittant le lit pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre menant au balcon. La voix était là.. Comme un écho de cet élément qui caressa sa peau pâle.

Elle était douce, calme. Elle était un peu rauque par moment. Il l'écouta tranquillement. Il était attiré par cette voix douce et fluette qui envahissait ses sens. Cela lui faisait un bien fou d'écouter ce chant étrange qui ne lui disait rien. Il resta debout sur la rambarde qui le séparait du vide quand il venait s'installer sur son balcon. Le vent frais caressait son visage, ses bras et ses jambes, s'amusait avec ses vêtements et ses cheveux tandis qu'il regardait le village endormie.

Cahme, situé sur un bidon d'eau du village, assise, entonnait ce chant venu de chez elle. Bien avant de tout perdre, sa mère lui avait enseigné pas mal de chant. Elle se rappelait de tout cela. Elle savait aussi qu'il arriverait un jour ou quelque chose changerait radicalement pour elle. Le village dormait et le cavalier et ses chasseurs étaient partis dans le nord du village, vers la tour pour la trouver elle sans se douter qu'elle était entré avec Naruto depuis longtemps sous la forme d'un chat. D'un angora noir. Elle sentit comme une présence se rapprochait et sourit.

Sasuke se posta sur l'imposante cuve d'eau ou elle se tenait, derrière elle. Cahme était assise, il était debout, droit comme un i, les mains dans les poches. Et le vent les traversait tandis que Sasuke se tenait prêt dans l'éventualité d'une attaque de cette inconnue.

- Tu es la chanteuse ? demanda-t-il, se mordant la lèvre.

- Possible. Et toi, l'un des ninjas qui me pourchassent ?

- Tout aussi possible. Donne-moi ce pendentif, ordonna Sasuke tout en avançant d'un pas.

- Tu connais quoi de ce pendentif ?

Il se figea et la regarda. Il essaya de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Il soupira et vint se placer derrière elle, collant son dos au sien. Pourquoi il se sentait capable de vouloir la coller comme jamais. Pourquoi il avait ce besoin de rester comme ça ? Il était sûr qu'elle était cet être étrange, tapis dans les bois qui les suivait et les observait. Il était convaincu que c'était elle.

- D'après cet homme, il s'agirait en fait du souvenir de son épouse, morte dans une tragédie, il y a quelque année. D'après ce qu'il a dit à l'Hokage, elle lui appartenait et il lui avait donné jusqu'à ce qu'une voleuse la lui dérobe et refuse continuellement de lui rendre, souffla Sasuke tout en regardant l'autre partie du village.

- C'est une amulette. Ce croissant de lune est une antique amulette qui appartenait à ma mère. Elle la possédait quand elle a connu mon père et a attendu que j'ai sept ans pour me la remettre. Le jour où elle me donna cet amulette, la tribu périt sous les flammes des chasseurs et la haine d'un mystérieux chef.. Qui se pourrait bien être le cavalier, raconta Cahme.

- Qui connait cette histoire ?

- Pas grand monde. Je ne connais que peu de choses sur ma mère. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle était issue d'une haute lignée inconnue. Et je donnerais tout pour connaître les légendes entourant Konoha ou encore les divers pays de ninjas, souffla Cahme.

- Je peux éventuellement emprunter quelques livres à la bibliothèque mais j'aimerais que tu restes avec moi.. Il faudrait utiliser un jutsu pour te transformer en animal sans éveiller l'intérêt des chasseurs ou du cavalier.

- Il a dit comment il s'appelait ? Questionna Cahme, se tournant vers lui.

- Paru Ôtsutsuki je crois.. Pour..

La jeune fille s'était relevé et avait atterrir sur le toit de l'immeuble d'à côté d'un pas discret. Elle tremblait, entourant son corps de ses bras tandis qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Elle avait le dos tourné à Sasuke qui s'était redressée. Elle tremblait tandis qu'il s'approcha d'elle, posant sa main sur son épaule. Elle manqua de tomber et glissa sur le toit. Le genin fut rapide et la rattrapa au vol.

- Bah alors ?

Elle ne dit rien tout en sentant la présence des cavaliers arrivaient. Elle se jeta hors des bras de Sasuke quand ils furent dans le village. Sasuke tourna la tête vers la gauche et quand il la reposa sur la jeune femme, elle avait disparu. A la place se tenait un chat noir, un angora aux yeux marron. Il se mordit la lèvre et le prit dans ses bras pour le ramener chez lui. Le pendentif avait repris sa place dans le corps de Cahme.

En rentrant chez lui, en courant du au froid qu'il ressentait, il croisa l'un des chasseurs. Akura se tenait là, à l'entrée de sa résidence, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- On sort dans la nuit ?

Sasuke se tut et le regarda.

- Je fais ce que je veux aux dernières nouvelles, non ? De plus, vous n'êtes qu'un visiteur parasite donc c'est de vous qu'on devrait se méfier et pas l'inverse.

- Mais bien sûr, Uchiha Sasuke. Ton nom de famille est connu comme celui du mal. Tu pourrais un jour nous aider comme on pourrait t'aider à devenir plus fort, lança Akura, stimulant le désir de devenir plus fort du garçon.

- Et alors ? Pour l'instant, j'appartiens à Konoha, rétorqua Sasuke tout en passant devant Akura tandis que Cahme se collait à lui pour se réchauffer tout autant que le réchauffer.

Akura grogna et s'apprêta à lui donner un coup mais Hiei apparut et le chasseur dû abandonner son envie de faire de Sasuke, l'un des leurs. Mais quelqu'un parviendrait là ou cette nuit, il avait échoué. Il en était sur.. Ce gosse était fait pour les ténèbres. Il rejoignit Hiei et tout deux repartirent vers leur maître. Cahme n'avait vu leur visage. Ce qui était une bonne chose.

Sasuke referma la porte derrière lui, déposant l'angora sur son lit tout en allant tirer les rideaux. Il s'étira et alla prendre une douche pour se réchauffer, laissant l'angora découvrir sa maison tandis qu'il se lavait. Il secoua la tête sous l'eau tout en réfléchissant. Cahme reprit son apparence humaine et regarda autour d'elle. Elle remarqua un cadre et eut un sourire tendre en observant l'équipe sept sur la photo. Elle aurait tellement voulu faire une photo avec eux. Sasuke quitta la salle de bain et se figea en la voyant chez lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle avait fait comment ?

- Comment.. Comment tu as.. ?

- Quand tu transportes un chat, assure-toi que c'est pas une personne déguisé, souffla-t-elle en rigolant.

Il fit une moue boudeuse et se retint de lui sauter dessus. Il avait revêtu un bermuda blanc, encore, torse nu tout en secouant ses cheveux. Il l'observa et se retint de rire en la voyant rougir et regardait ailleurs.

- Tu veux prendre ta douche ?

Elle se sentit comme toute chose.

- J'ai pas de rechange, Sasuke.

- Même si je suis un garçon, je peux te prêter quelque chose. Je dois avoir ça quelque part. Va te laver, les serviettes sont dans le placard, expliqua Sasuke tandis qu'il allait chercher des vêtements dans son armoire.

La jeune fille se leva, disparaissant dans la salle de bain. Sasuke prit un autre bermuda, de couleur gris comme une chemise grise. Il observa le symbole derrière la chemise et ne dit rien d'autre. La force de vaincre son frère.. Il ne cessait de la chercher.. Essayant d'être froid avec les autres pour ne plus avoir de lien. Il espérait ne plus en faire. Il soupira tout en s'approchant de la porte et toqua.

- Euh..

La jeune fille se tenait sous la douche. L'eau dévalait son corps. Une eau chaude et agréable, lui procurant un bien fou. Elle frissonnait de bien être, se lavant les cheveux et le corps. Elle se dépêcha afin de ne pas attirer trop d'ennui à Sasuke et sortit, entourant son corps d'une serviette. Son regard se porta le miroir de la salle de bain ou une forme floue possédant deux couettes de cheveux dorés l'interpella. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha, passant une main sur la surface lisse pour..

Pour découvrir une jeune fille magnifique. Des cheveux dorés attachés en deux couettes par deux chignons bien faits. Un regard bleu clair, limpide et un croissant de lune sur le front. Elle fronça les sourcils en passant son doigt sur le croissant. L'apparence qui se reflétait dans le miroir était celle de sa mère tandis qu'elle ne se rappelait pas de ce croissant. Sa douce mère n'en portait pas. Pourtant s'était bien son visage. C'était même magique de le revoir. Cahme se sentit bien et sourit. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte ou Sasuke apparut pour déposer du linge. Il repartit aussitôt pour lui laisser du temps tandis qu'elle écarquillait les yeux.

La jolie fille n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus que son visage. Et vu les cernes qu'elle avait.. Elle avait sérieusement besoin de dormir. Elle soupira et s'habilla rapidement pour aller rejoindre Sasuke, ayant nettoyé la salle de bain auparavant. Elle se devait d'être propre après avoir été utilisé. Et puis, elle avait bien remarqué la propreté de l'appartement du garçon. Autant dire que les parents de Sasuke devaient être très stricts. Elle ne se demanda pas pourquoi il ne vivait pas parmi eux. Elle non plus, ne vivait plus parmi les siens. Pas seulement dû au fait qu'ils étaient morts mais aussi parce qu'elle voulait voir le monde avant de revenir sur les terres d'Abemane ou encore de ses ancêtres.

Elle chercha Sasuke pour le trouver dans la cuisine, semblant cuisiner quelques choses. Elle sourit et se proposa de faire la cuisine. Il accepta, la laissant faire tandis qu'il dressait la table et préparait ses affaires pour leur prochaine escapade. Il se devait de jouer le jeu bien qu'il ait la pseudo voleuse avec lui. Mais ses chasseurs, il s'en méfiait tellement. Il avait comme une horrible et fâcheuse impression. Un vrai danger émanait d'eux.

- Tu prépares quoi ?

- Chut. Tu verras bien en temps voulu. Vous comptez faire cette mission encore combien de temps.. ? demanda Cahme de la cuisine.

- Je ne sais pas. Il faudra que tu te livres à nous, tu sais.

Elle se figea tout en disposant les légumes ainsi que la viande dans l'assiette ainsi que la sauce dans un verre. Elle apporta les plats et les disposa sur la table. Elle n'avait pas de chakra, étant d'un tout autre genre de personne. Sasuke quitta son lit et commença à manger. Il félicita la jeune fille qui rigola tout en mangeant avec entrain. Cahme lui en dit un peu plus sur le village d'Abemane, perdu dans les flammes tandis qu'elle tentait de se rappelait plus loin.. Mais c'était dur. Elle se rappelait seulement de son frère cadet. Juste lui.

Son précieux petit Detan..

- Cahme ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui.. Je pensais à quelqu'un, souffla-t-elle en se levant pour aller à la fenêtre.

- Tu.. Tu pensais à qui.. Questionna Sasuke, se mordant la lèvre, tout en croquant dans un morceau de tomate.

Elle ne sut que dire et regarda la lune. Elle était si belle.. Elle se demandait parfois comment elle avait fait pour cesser de la voir. Comme si elle rejetait sa présence. Mais c'était une pleine lune qui était apparu cette nuit cauchemardesque. Et maintenant.. Elle ne la fuyait plus, préférant l'accepter dans son cœur pour mieux la comprendre.

- Sasuke.. Si je te promets de me rendre dans trois jours, tu pourras me laisser dormir chez toi, ce soir.. J'en ai vraiment besoin en fait, lança-t-elle, tout rouge tout en jouant avec ses doigts.

Sur le moment, il ne dit rien. Mais en la regardant, il comprit qu'il la laisse ou pas dormir ici, il avait la certitude qu'elle se rendrait. Il accepta et lui proposa d'aller dormir dans son lit tandis qu'il rangeait la cuisine. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait que la vaisselle à faire. Cahme lui sourit et alla se coucher tranquillement dans son lit, fermant les yeux. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Le jeune Uchiha accepta la présence de cette inconnue tout en lui jetant de rapides coups d'œil. Il ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à se coucher, face à Cahme tout en se jurant de la protéger.

Dans le ciel, La lune eut un éclat irréel alors qu'une douce silhouette pénétra la pièce ou une jeune adolescente aux cheveux sombres se reposait. Cette ravissante créature s'approcha du lit ou dormait les deux jeunes, venant caresser les cheveux de sa petite fille tout en effleurant son front. Un croissant de lune apparut, brillant légèrement puis s'effaça.

" Ce n'est pas encore l'heure, ma petite princesse.. Mais un jour, tu prendras ton destin en main. Dors bien.. Princesse de la lune "

Tsuki retourna vers la lumière lunaire, laissant sa fille avec ce jeune garçon. Peut-être que son enfant pourrait apporter la paix avec ses trois enfants. Elle en était convaincue.


End file.
